Never mix business with pleasure
by WeirdCupcake
Summary: Lexi is a girl who has been through so much. Her dream since she could remember was to be a professional wrestler. After wrestling all around the world in the indies, she gets her shot in the WWE, becoming a member of The Shield. Her attraction to her teammate, Dean Ambrose, is evident. Will she give in to him? Will he break her in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**This story follows no timeline. I hope you guys enjoy and review:)**

I was nervous, wouldn't you be? I was waiting behind the curtain, waiting for my cue to go down through a crowd of thousands of people and join The Shield, who were already in the ring doing their segment. The Shield had already been on the main roster for about a month. Two weeks after their début, they started teasing about how it was a shame that the little unimportant divas division couldn't benefit from their justice. Random shots of different divas would be shown, sprawled out and knocked out on the floor. Off to the side you could see a pair of black boots running off.

Dean was finishing up and my cue was just about a minute away. "No member of The Shield has had anything to do with your precious divas being attacked and man handled. Well, at least not any members of The Shield that are standing in this ring right now."

That was my cue. The Shield music hit but the guys weren't leaving the ring. The spot light goes to me, standing at the top of the stairs, the crowd goes crazy and I get a huge pop. I had to keep reminding myself to stay in character and not break out in a moment was something I had waiting literally my entire life for.

Wrestling has been apart of me since I can remember. My grandfather introduced me to it. His favorite wrestler when he was younger was Bruno Sammartino. He always told me that Bruno was a true wrestler who represented the everyday guy and that really struck a chord with my grandpa.

So, when my friend introduced me to ECW one day when we were watching tv with her brother, I had some form of what wrestling was. Although, this was something completely different than Bruno Sammartino. This was violent, chaotic, and angry. It reflected the environment that I grew up in. When I think back on my early childhood, my dad was my hero. I felt his love and how much he cared about me, then I turned eight and realised that my father was starting to turn into something, or rather someone completely different.

I noticed that he drank, alot. My parents were starting to fight almost every night. My father was never physically abusive to my mom, but he was verbally abusive. He used to scream and throw anything that was around him. I remember him calling my mom every name in the book. I remember the times where I couldn't take it anymore and I went crying to him, begging for him to stop drinking. He always hugged me and told me that he would but he never did. It got to the point where I was scared to come home. School became a safe haven and wrestling became an escape from my shitty reality. On Fridays I would get panic attacks on my home from school because I knew my mom would be going out with her friends. I would be shaking and sweating, feeling so dizzy that I would actually throw up. I remember she would be getting ready int the bathroom and I would beg her not to go. She would just tell me, "Please, Alexis. I have to get out for a bit."

After she would get home my dad would yell and scream and tell her she a whore for going. I wonder if they even considered that I could hear them.

Anyways, through ECW I found WWE, then WWF, on my own and I was hooked. Guys like The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Degeneration X, The Hardy Boyz. They all did what I wish I could do, fight whoever was causing me problems, make them bleed and hurt the way they hurt me. When Trish and Lita got their big pushes, I wanted to do what they were doing. Going in there with guys and kicking ass, throwing caution to the wind and beating the hell out of some on the way to the top.

Like many other kids who watched wrestling, I got together with my friends and wrestled them. I mimicked what I saw and was soon diving of my roof and taking head shots at the good old age on nine. I found what I wanted to do and I wasn't going to stop until I was a professional female wrestler.

One day, I was looking for batteries for my remote control which my dad usually kept in his top drawer. Instead of finding batteries, I found a pack of syringes. I guess a few days later my mom found them and kicked my dad out, he had started doing heroine. After that, things calmed down alot in my household. My mother felt extremely guilty about the situation with my dad so when I was 15 and found out there was a wrestling school in Los Angeles and all I had to do was get a parent or guardian to sign a waiver since I was underage, I knew my mom would have no problem with that.

I would go to school, catch the metro to LA, walk a few blocks to the training compound and train for about 4 hours Monday through Thursday. On Friday and Saturday they had shows, where I would help to set up the ring, chairs, merch booths, and make sure all the wrestlers had their gear and whatever else they needed. The man who ran it was in his late thirties. His ring name, when he used to wrestle, was El is spanish for The Bear. He got alot of respect for the things he did while wrestling for years all over the world including Mexico, Japan, and all over Europe. He gained alot of attention for his 6'6' frame and bulging muscles. with his long brown he did kind of look like a bear. In the early 90s, he had gotten the attention of the then WWF, and was pretty close to signing with him. A week before he was going to finalize everything, he smashed his knee and tore all the cartilage in it when he landed with all of his body weight jumping off a steel cage and missing the spot by mere inches. He hasn't been able to wrestle since so he decided to open up a school to make up for it.

When my mother went down to the training compound she explained the situation with my dad and Oso took me under his wing, making sure every wrestler that came through their knew not to keep their distance and be respectful. Once summer came along, Oso convinced my mother to let me go over and wrestle in some of the east coast and mid-west promotions. That's when I really started thinking that I could make alittle name for myself by wrestling only men. With Oso in my corner, most of the promoters obliged and let me go out there. At first it as just to fill up whatever time needed to be filled, but by the end of the summer, I was able to put together some real matches and getting some pretty big pops from the crowds.

Once school started again, I continued my usual routine, this time Oso helped me keep my buzz going and let me main event alot of his shows. He also let me do more high risk manuevers and death match kind of stipulations. Once the summer I turned 17 came along, Oso helped me to get involved with CZW, a promotion that was famous for its hardcore and blood filled matches. I loved it and it kind of turned into a big deal. There wasn't many girls out there willing to tear and scar up their bodies but i didn't care. The more light tubes that got busted over my head, the more thumbtacks I got slammed on top of and the more panes of glass my body went through, the more the crowd cheered for me.

I went back home with some scars and amazing experiences. My routine of going down to Oso's raining compound continued. I spent my time focusing and developing my character. I had wrestled under the name Lexi and decided that I was going to keep it. My persona was that I was reinventing what it meant to hit like a girl. I can take any beating anyone had to give, and if they got one over on me, you better believe it wasn't without them losing a fair amount of blood.

After high school I moved to Philadelphia where I shared a small apartment with a stripper named Sara. She was really nice and the both of us got along. We both worked out together and bonded over our rough experiences with our fathers. For two years I wrestled mainly for CZW along with a number of other promotions that took me to New York, New Jersey, Chicago, Ohio, Wisconsin, and Idaho. I even got to go on CZW's trip to Germany and Japan, which is where I had a feud with then Jon angel was that he had become obsessed with me and would not take no for an answer. It got pretty bloody but never evolved into something into something in the states because he got called up to WWE.

When I came back to Philadelphia, I finally agreed to let Sara set me up with a friend of her boyfriend named David. Things between were going amazingly well. He was my first boyfriend, first love, first lover, first everything. A year into our relationship, he started taking a turn for the worst. The verbal abuse started first, followed by the physical. It was very easy to hide considering that a few times a week I wrestled guys that were twice my size or larger. When I found out that the WWE was interested in signing me to a developmental deal, I knew David would have killed me rather than let me leave all the way to Flordia. SO, I just packed all my things while he was at work, gave sara the heads up, along with my new number and told her to be careful.

I was down in NXT for just three months before I was told by the creative team of the WWE that I was going to join The Shield. I met the guys and they were all very cool and respectful towards me. I knew Jon, now Dean Ambrose, from CZW so we hit it off pretty good. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were genuinely good guys. Seth had long time girlfriend of eight years and Reigns had a fiance and a daughter. The only one I got some good-natured sexual tension was from Jon. He was extremely attractive and definitely had that bad boy vibe to him.

All of that led up to this exact moment. As I walked down those steps and felt those hands grabbing at me, I was where I belonged. As I jumped over the barricade and my way into the ring, Ambrose handed the mic.

"The Shield has infiltrated every single department of this company. No WWE superstar or diva is safe. The four of us will make sure each and every single one of you pathetic idiots feel the wrath of our justice. Believe in The Shield."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes Chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. I promise it gets better, reviews and ideas are always welcomed.**

When we walked to the back, Dean was the first one to speak, "I didn't think you were going to get that big of a pop."

"Well that's nice," I said.

"I'm just saying. I'm glad though, I like how you mesh with the group."

"What you guys think?" I asked Seth and Reigns.

"Dude, we're gonna crush this shit," Seth said while nudging my shoulder.

I looked up at Reigns who said, "I'm feeling it. I think this whole thing is going to pretty special."

We walked to the back to get our stuff and start heading over to the next city. Our second segment that we were suppose to do got pushed back to smackdown, which we taped tomorrow. While getting our rental car vouchers and hotel accommodations from the WWEs travel director, I noticed something.

"I'm sharing a room with Ambrose?" I said out loud to Derek, the traveling director. The guys turned around and looked at Derek and I. Before Derek could say anything, Paul Levesque, aka Triple H, interjected.

"Yes. Since Colby and Joe share a room, we decided to put you in with Ambrose. You're going to be going out there every night with The Shield, we want to make sure it's believable. We need the chemistry between the four of you to be on point. This is the first time we've had a female in a male staple that is not just going to be cheering at ringside but actually in there with them, taking big bumps and delivering big shots. There's no room for error here. That being said, if this is something you're really not comfortable with, then maybe we can make different accommodations. Or if later on you feel Ambrose is crossing a line and making you uncomfortable in your environment, report back to me and we'll get you switched out right away. Are we all clear?"

The guys and myself all nodded. We made our way to our car,put all our bags in the trunk, and got in starting our three-hour drive. I sat in the back with Seth while Reigns drove and Ambrose sat shotgun. Dean turned to me with a grin that made my breath get caught in my throat. "Don't worry sweetheart, I promise I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to."

I swallowed and tried to play it cool before answering, "That's comforting."

He turned around and I quickly put my ear phones in and blasted my iPod, avoiding anymore sexual innuendo comments by Dean. We arrived at the hotel almost at four in the morning. We got our things from the car and checked in, took the elevator to our floor and entered our rooms. There were two beds so at least I had that. Dean took it upon himself to claim the bed farthest from the door and set his things down. I then placed my things at the foot of my bed and grabbed some sweats and a plain black shirt. Before I entered the bathroom I turned to Dean and said, "Now, you've been warned. I may come out looking like a completely different person. And not in a good way."

I shut the door and heard Dean yell, "Unless you're coming out of there naked, it's not gonna phase me."

I smiled to myself thinking if that is what Triple H meant when he said if Ambrose crosses a line. I changed my clothes and put up my hair so that I could wash the make-up off my face. When I came out, Dean had no shirt on and was pulling on some black basketball shorts. I put the clothes that I was wearing away in one of my bags and climbed into bed. When I looked up, I saw Dean staring right back at me. Before I could say one of my many bitchy comebacks I have saved in my back pocket, Dean asked, "You don't wear that much make-up do you?"

"Why? Do you think I need more?" I asked him starting to feel self-conscious.

"No, that's good. It means you won't be in the bathroom for hours while I'm out here about to piss myself or something."

"And here I thought you were going to say something to make me feel better."

"Is that something you want me to do?" He asked, adding one of those grins that drove me crazy.

"Go to sleep Ambrose." I turned facing away from him and quickly drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by someone knocking on the door. I looked over to Deans bed but he wasn't there. That's when I noticed the door to the bathroom was shut and the light was on. I got up and opened the door. Reigns and Seth were standing there dressed in what I was guessing was their workout gear.

"Where's Dean?" Asked Seth.

"In the bathroom," I told him.

"Tell him to hurry up, we'll meet you guys downstairs," said Reigns.

"For what?" I asked.

"Gym time baby!" Yelled Seth as they were walking away.

I closed the door and sat on my bed waiting for Dean to come out of the bathroom. WHen he did, he had a shirt on and his toothbrush in hand.

"Who was at the door?" He asked.

"Seth and Reigns. They said to hurry up, they're waiting downstairs for us to head over to a gym."

"Bathroom is all yours," he said.

I grabbed my toothbrush and quickly brushed my teeth. I then got my hairbrush and brushed it out and into a tight bun. I threw on my black Puma running shoes and grabbed my gym bag before following Ambrose out the door.

"What?" I asked since I caught him staring at me while we were waiting for the elevator.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I was just thinking that we're gonna have to bulk you up."

The elevator door dinged before opening and we both stepped in. I gave him a questioning look and he continued, "You're going to be in there with us, like Triple H said. If you have some more muscle to you then it's going to help with the image of you throwing guys around. I need to bulk up big time too so don't get defensive."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yeah, that makes sense, but I don't want to come out looking like my tits are no longer tits but pecks."

"Trust me, I don't want your tits to disappear either." The elevator doors opened to a waiting Seth and Reigns.

We walked out the hotel parking structure where we piled into our car once again and head down to the gym. When we arrived, we each got a guest pass and grabbed a few water bottles. I noticed Dean had opted for coconut water instead. I guess he caught me looking because he said, "After a mean workout, if you drink a few bottles of water and then top it off with some coconut water, you feel almost completely refreshed. Plus, it tastes fucking delicious.

We started our stretching and I saw Ambrose step in front of me I straightened up and placed my hands on my hips. "Did you forget how to stretch?" I teased.

Him being who he is never missed a beat, "Yeah, can you help me out? My groin seems to be bothering me whenever I'm around you. It's the least you can do since evidently you're the source of my discomfort."

"I have a feeling you're used to taking care of that problem all by yourself." I retorted.

That got the guys to chuckle alittle bit. We all started on our individual workouts. About an hour into it, I decided that I would start on som weight training since Ambrose was right, I did need to bulk up some. I went up to Reigns and pulled him to the side.

"I wanted to ask for a favor, if you're too busy then it's totally fine I get it." I told him.

"Well what is it?" Asked Riegns.

"Ambrose mentioned to me on the way over here that it would be good for my character if I bulked up a bit and I agree. So I was wondering if you could help me out with some weight training. I've never really worried about that, I mostly just focused on toning and stamina."

"Yeah, no problem. You want me to help you out now?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you're sure it won't cut into your time." I said.

"Naw, it's cool. Come on."

I followed him to the weight area and began to started following his instructions. I glanced over to Dean who was saying something to Seth.

"Why is she working out Rome?" He asked out loud.

"Maybe cause she doesn't want to worry about being groped in the middle of her workout," said Seth.

"Come on, I wouldn't push it that far," he said.

"I know that but does she?" Commented Seth.

"We had a thing back in Germany once."

"You guys hooked up?" Asked Seth.

"No, we had a storyline kind of thing," said Dean.

"Did y'all hang out over there?"

"Naw, not really. She had this really tough mentor who she looked at as a father. He made it clear to everyone not to fuck around with her. Pluse she was seventeen I think. The whole jailbait thing doesn't do it for me."

"And now?" Asked Seth.

"She does it for me," said Dean.

Seth laughed, "I'm sure she does. Just try to keep in mind that all four of us have to work together for a long time the way things are working out. So please try your best to keep your dick away from her."

"I won't do anything she doesn't want me to do."

After the gym we headed back to the hotel to shower and get all our stuff ready to head over to the arena for Smackdowns taping. After that we were free for the night but had to catch a plane the following morning to California where we would have Wednesday off, followed by two house shows. One Thursday night and one Friday night. Leaving the weekend off and back to work for RAW on Monday.

When Dean and I got inside our room, I started getting what I needed for a shower. WHen I looked up at Dean, he was doing the same thing.

"So, do you wanna shower together to save some time or do you wanna go first?" Asked Dean.

"I'll go first if those are my option." I told him.

"And what if I would have only given you the option of showering together?" He asked.

"Then I guess that would have been my only option." i told him before shutting the bathroom door and locking it just to play it safe.

When I was done, i changed into some black skinny jeans and plain white v-neck shirt. I opened the door and told Ambrose the bathroom was his. He went in and shut the door, meanwhile I sat on my bed and did my makeup. When he came out, his hair was wet and stuck to his forehead which got in his eyes and he was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You're looking very Moxley right now," I said.

He just gave me smile and asked if I was ready go. I told him yes since I was going to have the women that do hair make-up for the televised events do my hair for me. Ambrose and I got our bags with our wrestling gear in it and met up with the guys. We once again made our down to the car and drove to the arena. I told the guys once we arrived there that I was going to hair and make-up to have my hair done. Seth offered to take my bag with them to the locker room. I thanked them and headed off.

When I made it to the Hair and Make-up station, which was right by gorilla where all the superstars waited for their music and their cue to go through the curtain, I saw Alicia Fox talking to Janice who was head of creative for most of the divas matches.  
"Speak of the devil. Lexi, I was just telling Alicia that she is going to be your WWE début match," said Janice.

I liked Alicia Fox, she was a good worker and really flexible. Plus she seemed really easy-going and laid back.

"I'll leave you girls to sort out the details with Lexi picking up the win." With that Janice was gone.

I sat in the chair as Martha, the hair stylist on-call blow dried, then straightened my hair.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Alicia.

"Not really. I've wrestled non-stop since I was 15. This has always been my main goal so I'm more content if anything," I told her.

"Damn, you don't mess around then," she said. "So, how do you want to do this? Do you want a straight up wrestling match or do you want to have some fun with it?" She asked me.

I was really glad to find out that she was getting to know my style of wrestling to see hoe she could work off it.

"I'd like a rough match. Since you're taller you could work in a head kick or two. I'd like it if at some point we can spill outside of the ring and you throw me into ring steps and I throw you into the barricade."

"I'll make you look good as long as you do the same for me," she said.

Martha had finished with my hair so I thanked her and hopped off the chair. Alicia and I said our goodbyes until we met for our match and told me that we should hang out when we're both free. I agreed, liking her style and personality.

I made it back to the locker room where I told the guys I had a match for tonight.

"Who is it against?" Asked Dean.

"Alicia Fox. I already talked about some of the thing we both want to do in the match. She seems chill," I said.

"Should we all walk her out?" Asked Reigns.

"I think it would be better if just one of you did. There's no interference so I just need a cheerleader."

"That's all you my friend," said Seth pointing to Dean.

"Looks like it's me and you sweetheart." He said before going to change into his ring gear.

**Next chapter includes the match with Alicia Fox and a day off in California, possibly with Mr. Ambrose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this. It's a little bit of a filler but chapter 4 will be better :)**

My match with Alicia was up in just a few minutes, so Dean and I got escorted by security to our entrance. I heard her music hit and I started jumping up and down in place trying my best to hide my nervousness. I guess Dean picked up on it because I felt hands grab on to my shoulders. He turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Look at me, it's normal to be nervous alright? Don't think you have to be some tough shit twenty-four-seven. You've worked hard to get here, have put your body on the line for years. So you're gonna go out there and remind these people just how tough a diva can be."

Before I could even come up with anything to say, I heard our music. I walked out in front of Dean and heard the boos and cheers of the crowd. I looked out to the crowd and knew I was born for this. I looked back at Dean who had his cocky Ambrose grin on his face, which wasn't that different from his regular old Jon Good cocky grin. I lead the way down to the ring. Before I could jump over the barricade, Ambrose went in front of me and jumped it first. When he was over and on the other side, he held his hand out while looking at the ring. I took his hand in mine and pulled myself up and over.

I entered the ring and waited in my corner for the bell. I then ran up to Alicia Fox and started throwing right hooks her way until the referee had to pull me off and warn me about getting disqualified. When I pushed him out of the way, Alicia speared me onto the mat and starting throwing a few right hooks of her own. She went to the top rope and performed a perfect leg drop. She went for the cover but I kicked out at two. I heard Ambrose at ringside telling me to get up and make her pay. She picked me off the mat and threw me off the ropes, when I bounced back to her I gave her a clothesline which flipped her completely over onto her stomach. I attacked her back by stomping on it while using the ropes to keep my balance until the ref again had to pull me off. I rolled her out of the ring and she landed with a loud thud. I slid out and looked over at Jon who was still off in his psycho rant and when I turned to Alicia she was on her feet and kicked me right on the side of head, I stumbled back and before I could gather myself, she got me and threw me against the steel steps. I could feel the familiar stinging on my back. The ref was at the count of nine so she quickly threw me into the ring and got in after me.

She went for the count and I kicked out at two again. I rolled myself out the ring and when she followed me, I turned around to grab her and threw her into the barricade and hurried both of us back into the ring. At the last minute I decided to change the finisher. I layed her on her stomach, hooked her legs and leaned all the way back and grabbed her head, pulling it up towards me. She tapped out and the ref called for the bell. The Shield's music hit and Ambrose joined me in the ring. A few seconds later Seth and Reigns were in the ring with us as well. Reigns gave me the heads up for the triple power bomb. He did his roar and the crowd starting getting into it, thinking that he was going to triple power bomb Alicia Fox. Seth picked Alicia up and threw her up on my shoulders and I power bombed her myself. Ambrose grabbed a microphone and knelt next to her.

"How does justice feel Alicia? How does it feel!?" He got up and turned to the crowd. "Say goodbye to each and every single one of your heroes because it's just a matter of time before The Shield runs them down and buries them deep." He then handed the mic to me.

"You ladies in the back have never come up against anyone like me. I'm not here for any fame or to get my name out there to Hollywood. I'm here to make each of you beg for mercy. I want to hear your blood curdling screams while I'm standing over you, watching you quiver in pain. It's a new dark and scary era for the divas division. I suggest you all start to believe." I passed the mic to Reigns.

"BELIVE IN THE SHIELD!"

When we got to the back, the guys all congratulated me, telling me how they thought I moved really well in the ring. Since it ended up being about me, The Shield was off the rest of the night. As we were in the locker room, I took my phone out of my bag and saw that I had a missed call from Sara. I got really excited because it had been almost a month since I had heard from her. I texted her telling her that I had gotten my first match and if it was ok if I called her when I got back to me hotel. She texted me back 'Ofcourse.' I quickly got my things together and asked the guys when they were heading back to the hotel.

"Why? You're heading back already?" Asked Ambrose.

"Yeah, I wanted to leave right now."

"If you want I can drop you off and then come back down here," Seth said.

"Ok, cool." Seth and I headed towards the car. Right when I was about to hop into the front seat, Ambrose appeared and beat me to it. I just closed the door and hopped in the back. When I got to the hotel, I threw my bag down and called Sarah putting her on speaker while I washed my face.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in forever. What happened?" I asked her.

"I've been dealing with some crap over here."

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Ricky and I broke up."

"O shit, I'm sorry Sara. What happened?" Sara had dated Ricky for three years.

"He cheated, what else?"

"Do you know with who?"

"Yeah some stupid bitch that worked with me at the club."

"What? That's really fucked up."

"Tell me about it. I quit when I found out, I'm working at Hooters now."

"I'm sorry Sara." I went back into the hotel room and layed down on the bed. Just then, Dean walked in with his bags and was about to say something but saw I was on the phone.

"But enough about me and my sad couple of weeks. You got your match today, how did it go?"

"It was really good. I got to work with this girl, Alicia Fox, who was really cool and nice, reminded me of you." A few seconds went by before I could tell she was crying. "Sara? It's going to be ok. I know right now it feels like your heart is being torn out of your chest, but that asshole finally showed his true colors. He's a worthless idiot who does not deserve you."

"I'm not crying cause of that jackass. I'm crying because you're my bestfriend and the only person I consider to be my family. I just wish we could have a girls night like we did when David would fly off the handles with you."

After she said that, I took the phone off speaker and looked over at Dean who had muted the tv that he had turned on and was now sitting up in his bed.

"I promise you Sara, next time I'm around Philly or have a few days off I'm buying you a plane ticket and flying you out to California for some much needed girls time alright?"

"Deal. I'm gonna go. I wanna shower and just crawl into bed."

"Text or call me no matter what time or for what reason ok? Promise me."

"I promise."

With that we said our goodbyes and hung up. I got under the covers and was going to call it a night before I heard Dean ask, "Who's David?"

"That sir, would be none of your business," I told him.

"Why did she say he flew off the handles?"

"What part of none of your business did you not get?"

"Don't get all defensive now, I'm just trying to be a good friend over here," he said.

"No, you're being a nosy jerk off."

"Hey, I haven't had to jack off in awhile."

"I must remember to use my words very carefully around you but congratulations on fucking the ring rats Mox." He smiled at me. "I'm scared to ask, but what is it now?"

"You called me Mox," he said.

"O, I'm sorry. I still have to get used to calling you Ambrose, or Dean."

"Naw, you can call me whatever you want sweetheart."

"I give up. Goodnight Jon."

"Goodnight Alexis."

The next mornng we couldn't go the gym since we had a flight to catch. So myself and the guys packed all out stuff in the car and drove to the airport where Reigns offered to drop the car off at the car rental terminal. We all then checked our luggage and went through security, boarded our plane and waited for take off. I texted Oso letting him know that I was almost on my back to California and he insisted that he pick me up from the airport. I agreed and turned off my phone as instructed by the flight attendants. Seth turned around, since he was seated infront of me, and asked what my plans were in Cali for the day.

"Nothing big, just gonna hang out with my old trainer and catch up with him. I haven't seen him since I got signed here," I told him, referring to the WWE.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Rome and I are just gonna hit the gym for a bit then probably walk around, find something to do. And you bro? What mess are you gonna get into?" Seth was talking to someone behind, which when I turned around saw it was Jon.

"definitely hit the gym, I need to get some energy going. Couldn't really sleep lastnight," said Jon.

"I slept pretty good, what happened with you?" I asked him.

"Don't be a nosy jerk off sweetheart," he said to me while adding his smirk at the end.

"Whatever," I said turning back around.

I really wasn't trying to be nosy, I just wanted to know what was on his mind that was bothering him and wouldn't let him sleep. Half of the reason was because I did have a soft spot for Jon. Why you ask, well because I knew where he started from and where he is now. This was his dream since he could remember, same like me.

I turned around to face him, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"How come you came back to the hotel so early?"

"Cause I wanted to be around you." He then put on his headphones, slouched back in his seat and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but smile about what he had just said. But, if he came back to the room early to be around me, then what caused him to lose sleep? Was it me? Or was I just reading way too much into this and letting Jon get into my head? Most likely it's the latter. I sat back down in my seat as the flight took off. Just two more hours and I will be home again.

**Like I said, a bit of a filler but still reviews are always great :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like how the story is coming along. Next chapter will include some much needed girl time, and what's girl time without some drama :)**

The plane landed and a few minutes later we were all able to get off. I made my way to baggage claim, as did the guys. We all agreed to meet up at the hotel later that night. We made it out of the airport where people waited for their ride or for a cab to pull up. I spotted Oso right away, he's a big man so he would be hard to miss. I dropped my bags and ran up to him. He caught me and picked me up into a big bear hug. This man had not only helped me make my dream of becoming a professional wrestler come true, but he became a father to me. When he agreed to train me, he told me that he was going to treat me just like the guys, there would be no special treatment at all, and that's exactly what I wanted.

He placed me back down on the floor and held me at arms length, "You've given them hell?" He asked

"Ofcourse, who do you think you're talking to?" I told him. I reached up to him and hugged him one more time. "I missed you Oso."

"I missed you too mija," he said. Mija was a spanish term of endearment meaning daughter.

I pulled back and cleared my throat not realising that I was going to get choked up, "So, I'm gonna get my bags and then we'll head to the compound," I said. As I turned around I ran right into Jon who was holding both his and my bags.

"I figured you needed these," he said, placing my bags at my feet. "What's up Oso? How've you been?" He asked while holding out his hand to Oso.

"Jonny boy! I've been good man, I'm glad to see you're where you belong, in the big times," said Oso while shaking Jon's hand. He had always been a huge supporter of Jon and thought he was very talented.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," said Jon.

"Are you off today too?" Asked Oso.

"Yeah, I was gonna head out with the guys and find a gym," said Jon.

"If you want you can come with me and Lexi to the compound. We have a gym there and almost anything else you'd need," offered Oso. I gave him a what are you doing look and he called me out on it. "Is that a problem for you, Lex?" Asked Oso.

Jon looked at me with his cocky grin, "Yeah, lex. Is that a problem?"

I sighed and put on a fake smile, "Ofcourse not Jonny boy."

"I'm gonna text Joe telling him I'm gonna be with you then."

Jon then put his bags in the trunk of the car and Oso did the same with mine. We made the slow trudge out of LAX and onto the freeway. I sat in the back seat while Jon rode shot gun, talking to Oso while I sort of drifted into my thoughts.

"You're quiet back there," said Oso, bring me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry,just thinking," I said.

"About?" Asked Oso.  
"About everything that has to do with me and California."

We arrived a few minutes later. Jon got out and retrieved his bags and I did the same with the help of Oso. When we walked in, it looked almost exactly how I remembered it, with some newer equipment. "So I leave and then you decide to revamp everything," I told Oso jokingly.

"The upgrades are thanks to you," said Oso. "Ever since you got signed with the WWE, people have found out that I trained you here so it's brought some new attention to this place."

"In other words any idiot who ever thought they could do what they see on tv comes down for a few sessions and then realises that this shit is actually hard," said Jon.

"Exactly," said Oso.

I dropped my bags and walked to the ring. I ran my hands over the bottom rope, remembering the hundreds of hours I spent in this ring, all the times I would pretend to be wrestling for the WWE Womans Championship against Ivory or Lita. Even if I was just running the ropes for an hour, taking 50 bumps in a row without stopping, or performing headlocks and leg drops for another straight hour, it was the only place that I was truly ever happy.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Jon asked almost whispering not wanting to risk Oso hearing.

"This was the first ring I ever stepped into. I remembered coming down here and practically begging Oso to let me sign up. He told me no about 10 times and each time he turned me away, I would sit in that corner and just watch all the guys practice. Finally, after about two and a half weeks, he told me if I could get my mom to sign waiver, he would train me. I remember hugging him and making a complete idiot out of myself," I smiled remembering the look of shock on Oso's face. I climbed into the ring and stood in the middle of it. "This is the only place I am happy, I mean truly happy. Where I could fill it in my bones." I looked at Jon who was still standing outside. "Does that make me completely insane?"

"It makes you the farthest thing from it," he said.

"Get in here." He just stood there with his usual smirk. "Please," I said while sticking my bottom lip out.

"Well, since you begged," he said getting into the ring. "Now what?" He asked.

"You said you wanted to workout and get some energy in you, so lets wrassle," I told him.

"Didn't get enough of me in Germany? It's alright I'm alot to handle."

"Do you always have to be so cocky?" I asked him.

"Have you not met me?" He said removing his black leather jacket and throwing it outside the ring. "So, what did you have in mind?"

Moments later, Oso was standing at ringside and started calling spots. Jon and I did as he said but soon we just started feeding off of eachother, taking eachothers bumps. About an hour later, we both climb out of the ring and sat on the edge, catching our breaths and cooling off.

"God, I've missed this place," I said as Oso brought us each a bottled water.

"You guys are like magic in there," said Oso.

I took a sip of the water. "Please don't feed his ego."

Jon and I hit the showers. When I came out, I saw he was already out and talking to Oso and a few of the guys that were getting trained. Oso looked over to me and motioned me to follow him to his office.

"So, talk to me mija. How is WWE treating you?" He asked as we both took a seat.

"So far so good. I haven't ran into any trouble. If you show up and do what you're told you and don't ruffle anyone's feathers, then you're good," I told him.

"How about the guys they put you with?" He asked.

"I got lucky. We all really seem to click, like I don't feel it's them and then there's me. I really do feel like I'm apart of the unit."

"They're respectful?"

"Yup. Well, Seth and Reigns are complete gentlemen, I don't see me having a problem with those two. They have their girls at home anyways."  
"What about Jon?"

"Honestly? I don't know. He's very into the whole saying things to try and see what reaction he gets out of me. He's funny and pretty chill but he's really hard to read."

"Be careful, he's definitely a party guy, likes to have his fun. Don't let him charm you and let word get out in the locker room that you guys shacked up. You'd be done for, especially if the fans found out."

"Are you serious right now?" I asked him, taking some offense to what he had just said.

"Do you know how talented you are? You've worked just as hard if not harder than any guy I've been around. Make this time and this opportunity you have been rewarded for about you, not about blue yes over there. I love you like a daughter and I am always going to look out for your best interests, even when you don't."

I nodded my head, knowing that what he said was right. That still couldn't stop that nagging feeling in my gut making me feel that I already was letting it become about Mr. Blue eyes.

Oso drove Jon and I to our hotel. I said my goodbyes to Oso and promised to try and call more. We checked into our room and got settled in. Jon sat up in his bed and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

"You're not going to got out and painting the town red tonight?" I asked him.

"I'm not the biggest fan of LA," he said, settling on and episode of Family guy.

I went over to him and sat at the edge of his bed blocking his view of the TV.

"Anything I can help you with sweetheart?" He asked.

"How come you couldn't get any sleep last night?'

"Why would you want to know that?" He said, ofcourse giving me his smirk.

"Because I'm a nosy jerk off," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Finally we agree on something."

"Are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

"Depends on what you're going to use."

"Jon," I sighed, starting to get frustrated.

"You sound really good saying my name."

Before I said what first came to mind, mostly they were just a line of curse words, an idea popped into my head. "You still want to know who David is?" I asked him.

"Now she's playing ladies and gentlemen," he said.

"If you tell me why you couldn't sleep then I'll tell you who David is, but if the reason is something dirty I don't want to know and the deals off." I told him.

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about last night?" He asked.

"I don't remember what I dream. Sometimes I do but it's rare. Why?"

"You kept making these weird noises and saying random shit."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You kept saying you were sorry and that whoever you dreaming about was right. You would get really loud like you were whimpering or something." I looked at him and saw that he wasn't trying to be a dick or make fun of what happened, he really did look like it bothered him.

I took a deep breath to try and calm down. "David is my ex boyfriend. We broke up right before I got signed."

"Were you dreaming about him last night?" Asked Jon, sliding closer to me.

"I told you I can't remember what I dream about," I said getting up and moving to my bed. Running his hands through his hair he asked me, "Did he ever hurt you?"

"Now why would you want to know that?"

"Because," is all he said.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

He then got up and sat down right next to me on my bed, our faces were just inches apart. He then brought his mouth to my neck. "Did you love him?"

"I thought I did," I said trying not to let my voice shake. He smelled too good, it made me want to grab him by the hair and bring him to my lips for a taste.

"Would you want him back?" He asked while bringing his hand to the side of my face and rubbing my cheek with his thump.

I needed to gain back some control so I quickly got up and walked towards the bathroom. "No, I'd rather be alone than with him. He put me through hell Jon. Now if it's ok with you I want to go to bed."

Before Jon could move, I walked back to where he was sitting on my bed and grabbed a fist full of his hair, bringing his head forcefully back to look him right in his eyes. I made sure to get as close as possible with just enough space between our lips and said, "Next time you want to get that close to me, have some balls and make a move. Ok, Jonny boy."

I let go and he didn't say anything. No sarcastic or smartass remark. He simply gave me his smirk and went to lay down on his bed. I climbed into mine and slipped under my covers, trying to sleep and ignore the fact that I was incredibly horny.

The following two days were hectic. We had two house shows each day so when we woke up, all four of us would hit a gym, go back to the hotel to shower and change and make sure all our stuff was packed along with out ring gear and head over to the arena for one show. After that show was done, we had to quickly jump back into the car and head over to the next city to a live show there. After the second live show, we drove to the city that the next show was in the following day and checked into our hotel to get some sleep. When we woke up, it was gym time, followed by the same crazy routine as yesterday. By the time we were done with the final show on the short California tour, I was exhausted. The guys felt a hundred times worse than me. They actually had matches while I merely was at ringside and interfered a few times. WWE creative team wanted to keep my matches for tv since my début match with Alicia received great feedback from the crowd and the ratings spiked for our segment.

We were all in the locker room, getting our stuff packed away, yet again. They guys were headed back to the hotel while I was looking up flights on my phone from Riverside, where we currently were at, to Philadelphia. There was a red-eye, which was the last flight out. So, I quickly put in my credit card information and booked it.

"Alright boys, I'll see y'all on Monday," I said as I got up and started picking up my bags.

"Where are you off to? You're not going to wait for a flight out tomorrow?" Asked Joe, aka Roman Reigns.

"Naw, I'm heading to Philly to go see my best friend. I haven't seen her in months."

"Cool, be safe," said Seth.

"I'll walk you out,' said Jon.

"Ok, but you have to help then," I said handing him two of my bags. He took them and we made our way to the side of the arena where a cab was waiting for me. He placed the bags he had of mine in the trunk and i put the other one I was caring.

"Gonna go see Sara?" He asked while shutting the trunk.

"Yup. What are you gonna be up to?" I asked standing infront of him. I came up to just under his shoulder.

"Heading out to Vegas, I bought a house out there." He said taking a step closer towards me.

"You would," I said laughing. I felt him run the back of his hand across my cheek. I looked up at him and he was grinning looking down to me.

"I would get closer but I don't want to risk getting my hair yanked out of my skull again."

"Goodbye Jon," I said opening the door to the cab and getting in, before i could shut it, Jon grabbed hold of it and leaned down alittle so I could see his face.

"Goodbye sweetheart," he said and shut the door.

**Reviews are always welcomed and they really help me with ideas, so don't be shy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys enjoy :)**

I didn't land in Philly until about three in the morning, knowing Sara would be asleep, like pick up my every other normal person, so I had to wake her up. I pulled out my phone while walking to get my bags from baggage claim. She didn't pick up so I just kept calling until she did. When she finally answered I had already gotten a cab and was placing my bags in the trunk.

"What the fuck, Lexi? It's fucking almost four in the morning."

"Hello to you too. WHat are you doing?"

"DO you serious have to ask? I was sleeping."

"But you're not anymore so keep it that way so you can open me the door."

"WHat are you talking about?"

"I'm off for the next two days so I decided to pay my bestest friend a visit."

"I would be happy if I didn't want to strangle you right now."

"Aww, you're so sweet. I'll be there within thirty minutes."

A somewhat short cab ride later, I was walking up the stairs to the apartment I used to share with my bestfriend Sara after she buzzed me into the building. I knocked on the door and Sara quickly opened it, helping me with my bags and taking them to the now spare bedroom that used to be mine. After she put them down at the foot of the bed, she turned around and gave mea huge bear hug that I returned without hesitation.

"Still wanna strangle me?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Yeah, but the overwhelming feeling of seeing my bestfriend after all the months is outweighing the feeling to strangle you."

"Good."

We then agreed to get a few more hours of sleep and pick this reunion right backup at a decent time. I pulled my phone charger from one of my bags and plugged it into the wall socket. Before I turned off my phone, I saw that I had a text from Jon.

'Hope you got there safe. Say hi to Sara for me.'

I decided to text him back.

'Just got to the apartment we used to share and she doesn't know you. WHy would I tell her you said hi? You don't even know here either so no.'

I put my phone down and was going to change into my pjs not expecting him to text me back when my phone started to vibrate which could only mean that someone was calling me. I checked the screen, it was Jon. I debated on answering him or not.

"FUck it," I said before answering it. "Yes Jon."

"That last text reeked of jealousy."

"First of all, I'm not jealous at all. Second of all, why are you still up? Don't you and the guys have flights to catch in the morning?"

"Why are you so interested in my sleeping habits?"

"Why are you turning this around on me?"

"Speaking of that, I would love to turn you around and-"

"JON! Listen, I have been flying all night and I am tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"Goodbye Jon." I hung up the phone and threw it down on the bed. I quickly changed into nothing but an oversized Philly's Flyers Tshirt. Tonight I was not on the road and was not sharing a room with my annoying, and rather attractive, teammate. WHich meant I didn't have to worry about covering myself up. I slipped under the covers and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I was woken up by yelling. Well, to be more specific, I was woken up by Sara's yelling. I was about to drag my ass out of bed and storm out into the livingroom so I can tell Sara to shut the hell up when I heard another voice. A much lower, deeper voice. Instead of storming out, I placed my ear to the door to see if I could get a better listen.

"Sara, please. It's been a month. I've learned my lesson babe, I swear. Can I come back?" It was Ricky, Sara's cheating ex.

"Are you serious? I told you from the day we met that if you fuck up just one time, then I'm done. That's it , it's over!" Yelled Sara.

I was debating on whether or not I should go out there to show Sara that I had her back. I decided to slip on sweats and a bra just incase.

"I've texted everyday, called you everyday. I've sent I don't even know how many flowers. WHat else do you want?"

I then heard a loud crash, instinctively I opened my door and ran out to Sara. Ricky had thrown a glass vase that contained pink roses, Sara's favorite flower, across the room. Once Ricky saw me standing right next to Sara, his face softened a bit.

"Hi, Alexis." He said, taking a step back.

"Leave Ricky. I don't want you texting me or calling me or sending me any of your gifts. I'm done with you. Contact me one more time and I'll file a restraining order, try me." Sara pushed him out of the apartment and slammed the door. She took a deep breath before turning around to me.

"Why did you even let him in?" I asked.

"The person said delivery so I thought it was the florist guy delivering more roses to me."

Sara then went into the kitchen to get the dust pan and broom to seep up the broken glass.

"Do you want me to save the flowers?" I asked, carefully maneuvering myself so I didn't cut my feet on the glass.  
"No, throw those shits away." She said.

I finished gathering up all the roses and threw them in the trash while she finished sweeping up the glass.

"Well, that was an interesting start to the day." I said.

"I'm sorry. Did you at least get some sleep before the shouting match?"

"O yeah. I knocked out as soon as I layed down lastnight. I want to hit the gym before I eat anything. Wanna come with?" I asked.

"Why not? I'll change real quick."

Three hours later, Sara and I were sitting at a Denny's close to the apartment waiting for our food to arrive. After the gym, we headed back to shower and get dressed, then decided to eat some breakfast here.

"So, how is life with the WWE?" Asked Sara.

"Crazy. I love it and it's what I always wanted to do since I was a little girl. The travel is the insane part. Before I was signed I was terrified eveytime I got on an airplane, now it's like second nature."

"How's the sex life?"

I rolled my eyes. "Non existent." Sara threw her straw at me. "What?"

"I've seen the guys you team with and they are fucking hot, don't tell me they aren't."

"Yeah, ok, they're cute but that doesn't mean I'm fucking them."

"I know that, but it means that you are not limited in your dick resources."

Our food arrived and we started digging in. I didn't say anything until I was half way through with my stack of pancakes. "First of all, Seth has a girlfriend. He's been with her for almost eight years. Reigns has a fiance and a little girl with said fiancé so that's that."

"What about the blue-eyed white boy?" She asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

"What about him?" I asked while averting eye contact.

"Did I hit a nerve?" She asked jokingly.

"No. He's single but I've known him since the indies and let's just say he has had a fair share of the female population."

"O, he's a whore."

"Exactly."

"Somethings up though," she says with curiosity in her eyes. "Tell me, now."

"There's nothing to tell. He flirts a lot and says a bunch of stupid sexual shit to get under my skin."

"And?"

I sighed, finally caving in. "And I think I want some of him."

"HA! I knew it. You want to jump his bones."

"Yeah but I work with him almost every single day, along two other guys and I don't shit to get awkward. Plus, he does not do relationships at all."

"The do a relationship, just do him."

"What if it's not just sex I want from him. What if I start to like him and all that crap?"

"Well, it's only up to you if you want to take that risk."

We finished our breakfast and decided that we were going to go out tonight with some of the girls from Sara's work.

* * *

When we arrived back at the apartment, we both took our time getting ready. Since I didn't have anything but my ring gear, a few pairs of jeans, shirts, and some hoodies, Sara suggested I better borrow something of hers. I chose a red dress that clinged to my body alittle more than I would have liked. It landed at the middle of my thigh and had my breasts spilling out at the top which meant I had to put on my red lace bra so as not to make it that noticeable. The sleeves were lace and I borrowed a pair of all black pumps. I curled my hair and did a smoky eye with a nude lip for my makeup. One thing about Sara, she has amazing clothes and amazing makeup. I loved how I looked and decided to take a few selfies for myself.

Sara opted for a light blue cocktail dress that also went to her mid-thigh with black pumps. She decided to do a grey base eyeshadow with nude lips. Her hair was straight and curled only at the ends. She had called her two friends Michelle and Taylor who met us outside of the apartment and all four walked just a few minutes to a restaurant downtown called La Bella Muerte. It was a darker themed restaurant with portraits on the wall of beautiful women dead and bleeding. Sara's friend Michelle had suggested it since her boyfriend was the manager and co-owner. Because of that connection, we were quickly seated and ordered our drinks. For an added bonus, our meals and drinks were comped. I ordered a Bloody Mary. Once the drinks came, we ordered our food which was four orders of lasagna and a house salad to split among all of us.

As I was drinking my Bloody Mary, the girls were talking amongst eachother. I'm extremely introverted around people I don't know and since I had never met Sara's friends, I was mostly just zoning in and out. Our food came and I ordered my second Bloody Mary. We all ate and I slowly started to involve myself into the conversations. Maybe it was because I was growing more comfortable around these new girls or maybe it was because the Bloody Mary's were getting to me. Either way it was starting to feel like a really goodnight. As we finished up our meals and I almost finished my third Bloody Mary, the girls decided it was time for a bathroom break before heading over to the club. I tagged along because after three Bloody Mary's I needed one.

I was the first one to finish so I yelled out to them that I would wait for them outside. When I stepped outside I shivered aliitle. It was a crisp night but tolerable.

"Lexi? Is that you?" I heard someone yell from behind me. While I turned around, I was thinking who in the hell would it was. Then, I saw who had called out to me and I felt my stomach drop. It was David.

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even believe my luck was this shitty. As he got closer and closer to me, I could feel myself becoming the girl he made me into. A weak, self-destructive, scared girl.

""I never would have thought I would see you here in Philly again. Did you miss me?" He asked with a signature smirk of his own. It wasn't like Deans. Deans smirk made me want him, Davids smirk made me fear him. Before I could answer, move, or let out the breath I was holding in ever since I turned around and saw his face, I saw Michelle walk up to him and wrap her arms around his waist. "Hey baby, I was wondering when you were finally going to show up. This is Alexis, she's a friend of the girl I work with, Sara."

**I liked how this chapter came out and I hope you guys do to. Already working on the next chapter. Tell me what you think, your reviews are awesome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. You guys are awesome :)**

My mind was working on overdrive. Michelle's boyfriend, the co-owner of the restaurant, was David. My abusive, controlling exboyfriend David. I looked over to Sara who had the same look of shock on her face as I'm sure was on mine. She rushed over to me, standing infront of me and blocking my view of David.

"Lex, I swear, I had no idea her boyfriend was David."

"I know if you did you would have told me."

Sara moved to me side and my eyes were once again looking into Davids. Michelle had let go of David and was now looking at him and I with a questionable expression.

"What's going on here?" Asked Michelle.

"Alexis and I were together before I met you. We were together for almost a year, until she just got up and left without telling me anything. I had to hear from Ricky that she decided she was done with me," he said. The whole time never taking his eyes away from mine.

"I wonder why," said Sara. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her ignoring David and a now stunned Michelle. As we walked away, she stopped and turned to Michelle.

"Thanks for the dinner Michelle but I don't think it's suck a good idea for our girls nigh out now that we've found out who everyone is. I'll see you at work."

We both walked back to the apartment, neither one of us saying anything until we got upstairs. "Are you ok?" Asked Sara as she took off her heel.

I did the same before walking into her kitchen and opening the cabinet that we used to keep the alcohol at, praying that she had some.

"Hello Jack," I said as I took out the unopened bottle of Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey. I got out a shot glass then looked over to Sara. "Would you like to join in on my soon to be pity party?" I asked her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, walking over to me and grabbing her own shot glass.

"No. The only reason I would be mad at you is if you knew that David was her boyfriend and you already told me you didn't so no, I have no reason to be mad at you."

"Then pour it up," she said while holding her shot glass out to me.

Five shots later and I was pretty out of it. Sara was already passed out on the couch, she has always been a light weight. I poured myself another shot of Jack, this time looking at it sitting on the livingroom coffee table, thinking about the first time I had a shot of Tennessee Whiskey. It was in Germany, where we had built up a storyline with the then Jon Moxley. I had just wrestled Jon and it went surprisingly well. In the back, all the guys were drinking and hanging out. I had already changed and packed up my bag and as I made my way out through the back, I felt a hand grab my arm. When I looked up I was looking into the blue eyes of Jon. He was holding up a shot of Jack infront of me. As I took it from him, he poured himself one.

"Cheers to us sweetheart."

I picked up the shot and downed it, my tongue and mouth now felt numb which meant it was probably time to call it a night. I was drunk but still had enough sense to get Sara a pillow and blanket from her room. Once I made sure she was comfortable, I went into my room where I sat on my bed and cried. I couldn't help but think about David. All those nights he tore me down with his words and bought me to my knees with his fists. I started thinking if he had turned on Michelle yet. Or if she was still so in love with his charm.

I went to the bathroom where I pulled up my hair and washed my face. I went back into the bedroom and changed clothes. I slipped into bed and closed my eyes, which was a horrible idea because then the room started spinning. I calmed myself down and decided to stay up until I wasn't so drunk.

I got my phone and decided to mess with it alittle bit. As I was checking my call log, I decided to text Jon about the Jack Daniels flashback. I didn't want to just send him any old text so I sent him the picture I took of myself before I left with the girls with the caption 'took some shots of Jack thought of you in Germany' then hit send. I quickly went to take one more shot since I suddenly felt myself extremely nervous. When I came back and checked my phone, he had texted me back saying, 'You're thinking of me wearing that?'

I got alittle worried so I texted back, 'Do I look that bad?'

'NO! You look fucking hott. Just meant I would have liked it better if I was actually there instead of you just thinking about me. But I'll take what I can get.'

'I wish you were here actually.'

'Is that right?'

'Yeah, remember my ex David?'

'What about him?'

'I saw him tonight.'

My phone started ringing, it was Jon.

"Hello?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm kind of drunk but no harm done."

"Tell me what happened."

I then explained the whole thing to him. From meeting Sara's new friends to finding out David was Michelle's boyfriend to coming back to the apartment and getting drunk with Sara.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. Talk to me."

"How many shots have you had?"

"Like six."

"So looking good and feeling good."

"Well, I'm not wearing that anymore."

"What are you wearing now then?"

"Nothing."

"How come you always wear sweats and shirt to bed with me then? I'm offended."

"O yeah, sleeping naked in a hotel room that I share with a teammate of mine that happens to be a guy. That sounds like an awesome idea."

"I know right? I'm full of them."

"You're definitely full of something."

"That hurt, I'm hurt Lex."

"I'm sure you are." I then heard some voices in the background that weren't there before. "Are with people? Are you out?" I didn't even realize that maybe he was out with friends, or a girl. Before I could give myself a panic attack in the drunken state that I was in, Jon spoke up.

"Calm down Lex. No I'm not out, I had just gotten back from a certain gentlemen's club when you texted me. Some of my boys just got back from picking up some food."

"O, ok. So you're still into the strip clubs?"

"Yes mam. Not as much as I used to be considering we're always on the road, but I do enjoy them here and there. Have you ever been to one?"

"Just the one Sara used to work for."

"And? Did you like it?"

"Yeah I did. I never got a dance from her though, I thought that would be too weird. There was this other girl there that I swear I think I fell in love with."

Jon laughed. "I'm guessing you spent a few bucks on her then."

"A few. She went by Diamond."

"We should go to a club together."

"Like me and you or like me and you and friends."

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Jon, do you like me? I know you always joke around and say your little sexual innuendos, but you're tough to read. Is it just the kind of the thing where you wanna see if I'm a good fuck or do you actually like me?"

Jon laughed again. "Your liquid courage is in full effect darling."

"That doesn't answer my question Good."

"O, using the last name, you mean business."

"Jon!"

"Alexis!" I heard someone in the background ask Jon who was Alexis. "She's none of your business bro."

There was silence for a few moments. I asked the question but it seemed that Jon was evading it. I was growing impatient and tired. "Look, I'm gonna let you go. Have fun with all your bros."

"Is that anger I hear in your voice sweetheart?"

"I'm not in the mood for you anymore Jon, you're starting to bring down my buzz.'

"Lex, hold on for a second ok?"

"Why?"

"Just hold on."

"Why?"

"Fucking shit, cause I'm gonna go into my bedroom for some damn privacy. That's why."

"O, ok then."

"Well I'm already in my bedroom so no reason for you to hold on now."

"Ok, then what were you going to say?"

"Ask me when you're sober."

"What do you mean?"

"You asked if I liked you or if I wanted to see if you were just good for a fuck. Ask me when you're dead sober and I'll give you my answer."

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling alittle hung-over. Not enough to keep me away from the gym, but enough to make me want to take a shower and wash away the nausea I was feeling. As I showered, I kept thinking about the conversation I had with Jon. It was a lot more direct and straight forward then I would have approached it had I been sober, but nothing was said that was humiliating. When I got out of the shower I dried myself off and changed into a pair of workout pants with my sports bra and a Flyers sweatshirt over that. I pulled on my black Puma gym shoes, straightened my hair and opted for no makeup. It was Sunday, my last day here before I flew out the following morning for RAW.

When I opened my door, I could see Sara sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. She still had on her dress from lastnight along with lastnight's makeup. WHen she heard the door creak, she looked up and gave me a small smile. "Morning."

"Good morning," I said before going into the kitchen and getting a cup for myself. I then walked back into the livingroom and joined her on the couch.

"I'm guessing you gave me the pillow and blanket," she says while patting the blanket she had wrapped around herself.

"Yes mam. I would have carried you to your room but I was drunk enough to drop you on your face had I attempted. So, I played it safe."

I finished my coffee and asked Sara if she wanted to come with me to the gym. She said no and decided to shower and stay home instead. I went back into my room to retrieve my phone and wallet. I asked if I could borrow her car which she said I could and head for the gym. It's the same one I used when I lived here and was still working the indies. The name of the gym is Billy's Domain. The reason I liked and favored this gym so much is because It had a wrestling ring in the back along with all the other basic gym equipment that you would find at any other gym. Billy's was always very popular with Indy wrestlers around the Philadelphia area.

I parked Saras car in the back and entered through the back door. As I looked around inside, it was as if time had stood still in there because everything was exactly as how it was before I left a few months back. As I was making my way to the front of the gym to start off with some cardio I heard Billy's big echoing voice. "As I live and breathe, it';s little Miss Superstar."

I slowly turned around and saw Billy with a towel draped over his shoulder, for some reason he always had a towel draped over his shoulder. "Hey Billy, How's everything?" I shook his hand which was extended towards.

"Same old same old, I saw you and those boys you're paired up. You looked really good out there Lexi, exactly where you belong."

"Thanks Billy, I appreciate that."

"So are here for some ring work or just your regular old workout?"

"I'm gonna stick to some cardio and some weight training. I need to bulk up some to keep up with the guys."

"Alright, just holler when you need someone to spot you alright?"

"I will, thanks Billy."

I then headed to the front of the gym where I started my ten minute stretching. I then started on my cardio, then moved to abs and glutes, then to some weight lifts for my kegs, and finally I was ready for some heavy lifting. I went to go find Billy in the back, but before I could get a chance to look around, I spotted David getting out of his car that he just so happened to park right next to Sara's. I could feel my heart beat accelerate, my body started to feel like it was on fire. He knew I loved this gym and figured I would be here, especially since Sara's car is parked in the gyms parking lot. I sure as hell did not want to cause a scene at Billy's so I decided it was now or never.

I walked out the gym and cut David off at the entrance. He just smiled down at me and ran his hands through his hair. "Lex, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Did you follow me here?" I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Kind of, but only on accident."

"How do you follow someone on accident?"

"I went over to your old apartment because I wanted to talk to you. That's when I saw you get into Sara's car and drive down here. I've been trying to get myself up to get off and talk to you."

"Talk to me about what? There is, absolutely nothing I have to say to you. How can you even think after everything you did to me, after everything you put me through that I would even want to talk to your sorry ass."

David didn't say anything, he just looked down. Finally he brought his head up to look at me. David was very handsome, one of the reasons why I liked him. He had black hair that he slicked back with forest green eyes. He had a nice body and was 6'3'.

"I have to go David, I have to spend time with my bestfriend before I leave. DO me a favor and go fuck yourself," I spat at the ground where he stood before going inside to say bye to Billy.  
"Hey Billy, I'm gonna head off, I have a plane to catch tomorrow and still need to wash and get all my shit together."

"Alright Lexi, but come back soon. This place will always be here for you remember that." He said while giving me a hug. I returned it and headed back to the parking lot.

David was still there. As I opened the car door, I felt him place his hand on mine and I quickly jerked it away. When I looked up at him, he looked as if I had slapped him. He took a step back and handed me a piece of paper that was folded. I took it from him, never once breaking away from his stare.

"I'm so sorry Lex. I was nothing but a monster to you when you were nothing but good to me. I was scared that you would realise how much better you can do than me so I decided that I was going to make you stay. And look where that got me, you left without a ingle word and I made you fear me. I'm sorry Alexis, I really am."

Something told me that he was truly sincere, but I couldn't let him suck me in. Not after everything he put me through. "David, I really have to go." Before I stepped into the car, he lightly placed his hand on my arm.

"That's my new cell number, you can throw it away or keep it. I just wanted you to have it."  
I stuffed it in the pocket of my hoody, go in the car, slammed the door and took off. There was no way I was going to forgive him just because he apologized once. I deserved so much from him, way more than just a fucking sorry. By the time I arrived at the apartment I had calmed down some. When I went upstairs, Sara was in the kitchen. I decided not to tell her about the little encounter I had with David at the gym.

"Hey, I'm cooking some chicken, you want some?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shower and then do my laundry. Is it ok if I borrow some of your clothes just to be around the house?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Before I showered, I went into Sara's room where I borrowed some sweats and a big tshirt. I went back into my room where I showered and changed. Once I was done with that, I took all of my clothes, including my ring gear, and put them to wash. By the time I came upstairs, the chicken was done and Sara was working on the salad. I got out the plates, forks and cups. She served us and we both sat down at the table to eat.

As we were eating I wanted to bring up her ex and make sure that she was going to ok since we hadn't really discussed it. "How are you dealing with this whole break-up Sara? Has douchebag tried to contact you?"

"I'm dealing with it. To tell you the truth Lex, I just don't want to think about it. He had been a big part of my life and I did love him but I could not imagine giving him a second chance. I've never even touched another guy while I was with him, aside from the dances I would give when I worked at the club."

"Did you ever think about it though? I know you never cheated on him but were you ever tempted?" I asked?

"Ofcourse I have been tempted and do you know what I did whenever I was? I called him, I went home to him. What does he do? He fucks a bitch."

"You are too hot when you're pissed," I tel her jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't take advantage of me, I'm in a vulnerable state right now."

We laugh and clean up the kitchen. I go downstairs to put my clothes to dry. WHen I get back up, we hang out on the couch and watch movies the rest of the day. Talking and laughing like we used to. I forgot just how much Sara's friendship means to me. She is like my sister and wouldn't know what to do without her. Just then, and idea popped into my head and I decided to go with it.

"What do you think about us being roommates again?"

"You're thinking about moving back in?"

"No, too much David for my liking. I have an apartment down in Florida but since I'm on the main roster, I can live wherever I want now. WHy don't you and I pick a place and we can both kiss this city goodbye."

"Are you serious?"

"If I wasn't then why would I have even brought it up?"

"I knew you were my bestfriend for a reason," she said getting up and giving me a hug.

**That's a wrap on this chapter, please let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

I landed in Nashville, Tennessee, the city that was hosting Monday night Raw. It was eleven o'clock local time and as soon as I landed I had texted all three of the guys to see where they were at. All three texted back one word, gym. I then texted them if they were willing to pick me up from the airport after their workout. Only one texted back.

'I will.' It was Dean.

My stomach did alittle flip. We hadn't talked since I drunk texted him and I just didn't want it to be awkward. I went back inside the airport to the Starbucks they had in there and ordered a coffee. I waited there until my phone began to ring, the caller ID saying Dean.

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm out here at the American Airlines pickup spot."

"Alright, I'll be out there right now."

Here goes nothing I thought. I stepped outside and quickly spotted Dean standing outside of the rental car. He gave me a nod and I returned it with one of my own. He opened the trunk and I placed my bags into it. We both got into the car and soon pulled out and into traffic.

Dean was the first one to break the silence. "So how was Sara?"

"She's good," I said not sure of what to say next.

"Did you miss Philly?" He asked.

"I thought I would have but not really. I miss some of the people but there's too many bad memories for me in Philly."

"Like a certain bitch of an ex?"

"Exactly." I took a look at Dean from the corner of my eye. His hair was stuck to his forehead since he was still just a tad sweaty. He was wearing a plain black shirt and grey basketball shorts with his purple and grey gym shoes.

"Are you done eye fucking me?"

"I was not eye fucking you," I told him looking straight ahead now.

"Please, you were picturing me naked and eye fucking me," he said giving me his Ambrose smirk.

"Do you think every single woman wants to fuck you?"

"Don't they?"

I laughed and looked through my phone. I was going through some of the pictures me and Sara had taken before I left. I came across the picture I sent to Dean and wanted to see if I could make him squirm alittle. It was now or never. I unbuckled my seat belt and moved closer to him. I placed my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest, slowly moving it in a circular motion.

"See, you all want you some Jon," he said.

I moved my head so that my mouth was right next to his ear. "I like you when you're sweaty." I then slid my hand down to his stomach.

"Lex, what are you doing?" He asked as we stopped at a red light.

I then moved my hand to his face and turned it so that we were looking eye to eye. "Jon."

"Alexis."

"I'm dead sober now."

"I can see that, but you can't ask me the question right now."

I pulled myself away from him so that I was seated fully in my seat. "Why not?"

The light had turned green so he focused his eyes on the road. "Because you got me all horny and shit so if you asked me right now, I would tell you that I just wanted to fuck you. So can you ask when you're sober and I'm not almost sprouting a hard on?"

"If there is a girl around chances are you're sprouting a hard on," I told him while putting my seat belt back on.

He didn't say anything, just smiled. The rest of the ride to the hotel was silent, when we arrived, I got my bags from the trunk and followed him up to our room.

"I'm gonna shower," Jon said while getting clothes from his bag and heading into the bathroom.

While he was in there, I texted Sara asking her if she was still into the idea of us being roommates again.

'Ofcourse, only if you still want to though,' she texted back.

'I'm in, we just need to decide on where exactly and Philly is not an option.'

'Good. We both have exs here so we need to put this place in our rearview.'

'I rent a place in Florida now, like I told you, it's nice down there.'

'I don't know about Florida.'

'Well I know I don't want to go anywhere cold.'

'So, no where it snows, got it.'

* * *

When Dean finished showering and getting dressed, all four of us climbed into the rental car and headed to the arena. Upon our arrival, we were told that creative wanted to meet with us. We put our things in our locker-room and headed down to find creative which for us were Janice and Michael. As the four of us approached them, we noticed Randy Orton eyeing us before walking away.

"You wanted to see us?" Asks Reigns.

"Yes we did. We decided to push Alexis here alittle harder and sort of test the waters," said Janice.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, the show is going to open up with all four of you making your way down to the ring and talking about how you guys are here to stay and now that you have Alexis, no division is safe. Then Orton will come out and say how he's the leader of the locker room and how dare you guys think you run any yard. He's going to challenge any member of the shield and when our little Alexis will step up," said Michael.

"You're main eventing RAW tonight with Randy Orton. Don't mess this opportunity up, otherwise there will not be many more for you," said Janice.

"Well that's reassuring," I say as the four of us went and got ready for the show.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before RAW went live, we were escorted to where we were going to make our entrance. By the time we got there it was three minutes until we were to go live. We went over what we were going to say with one of the producers one last time and then our music hit. The boys poured water over themselves one last time before tossing the plastic bottles and following me out into the crowd.

As I lead the way down through the crowd and got closer to the barricade, once again, Dean rushed past me and jumped over first. He held his hand out to me and I took it, using it as balance to jump over to the other side myself. Once we were all in the ring, Dean grabbed a mic.

"For all of you people out there who thought that The Shield were a one hit wonder, we are here you to open your eyes. I suggest you wise up because you are looking at the future of this company so get used to us." Dean looks at me and then out to the crowd before continuing. "And now with Alexis by our side, no division is safe. No one is safe."

Dean then passed the mic to Seth. "This is an open invitation to anybody back there, man or woman. We are the hounds of justice and when you step into this ring, you are stepping into our yard."

_*I hear voices in my head  
They come to me, they understand  
They talk to me*_

The crowd cheers and the four is in the ring stare down Randy Orton who is standing at the top of the ramp holding a mic.

"You know, you guys have come in here and attack a few WWE Superstars from behind or done your whole sneak attack thing to make a name for yourself, but you have yet to beat someone in a fair fight. You have yet to beat me. So you guys want to establish yourselves in the WWE, let's see if you can get through me. Not a surprise attack but on a one on one match. I'll take on any single one of you dogs in there."

The crowd cheers and the four of us talk amongst ourselves for a minute. Dean picks up his mic and addresses Randy. "Ok, viper. You want one of us so damn bad, you got it. Tonight The Shield will make an example out of you. An Example to let everyone know what happens when you mess with the wolfs. You have your match tonight, you get Alexis."

The crowd roars and Randy looks dumbstruck then tries to collect himself. "You guys are willing to sacrifice your new little pet there?"

I then grab the mic from Dean and step closer to the ropes, "Randy please, me ripping you apart tonight is my treat for being such a good girl."

We make our way to the back and into catering where we grab a small bite to eat since we didn't have a segment until the last minutes of RAW. We all take our seats at a small table and start eating. Once we are done, I discuss with the guys what I think should happen.

"I think you guys should attack him before the match even begins and then throw him in the ring. After being in there for a few minutes I'm going climb to the top rope and jump off, grabbing his head and driving it into the mat for the 1-2-3 count." They all agree and we head out towards our locker room.

* * *

We were once again being escorted to where we would make our entrance. Our music hit and I lead the way again with Dean jumping ahead of me and helping me over the barricade. I entered the ring, and the guys circled around it. Orton's music hit and soon he was making his way down the ramp. Like we had discussed it in the back, as Randy stepped onto the ring apron, the guys attacked. Ambrose pulled him down by his legs and Orton's head slammed off the edge of the ring. Rollins then started laying in some kicks as well as Dean. Reigns then told them to hold him up, when they did, Reigns speared him. The guys then threw Randy into the ring. The referee then asked himif he was still able to continue with the match. Randy shook his head yes and struggled to get to his feet, using the ropes to help steady himself. As soon as the ref called for the bell so the match could officially start, I pounced on Randy, making sure he didn't have time to fully collect himself.

I gave him a high flying knee to the face and he stumbled down to a sitting position. I then gave him a swift kick to the side of the head which layed him out flat. I dragged him to the center of the ring where I covered him but he kicked out at two. I then gave him two elbow drops before making my way to the top rope and landing a perfect leg drop. I then got him up and ran his head into the turnbuckle, I took to the top rope once again, waiting for Randy to stagger to his feet. He got up quicker than I thought he would and pushed me off the top rope and I landed outside of the ring. The guys were making their way towards me but the ref got in the middle and threatened to disqualify me if they got involved. Randy then his made way out of the ring to where I was at and picked me up, throwing me back into the ring. Randy then got in position, turning his body and slamming his fists into the mat, signaling for this signature RKO. Once I staggered to my feet, Randy got a hold of my head and neck but was quickly distracted by Seth, who had made his way onto the apron. Randy went and pushed him off. While that was happening, I climbed to the top rope and when Randy turned around and faced me, I jumped off, grabbing onto his head while I was coming down and slamming it into the mat. I quickly covered him as the ref counted 1-2-3.

_"Here is your winner, ALexis."_

The Shields music hit and as the ref held up my hand in victory, I called the guys into the ring where they attacked Randy all over again. Roman then signaled the guys to get Randy up for the triple power bomb by roaring his roar. Seth and Dean placed Randy upon Romans shoulders and all three then slammed Randy into the mat. I then joined them, standing over Randy's body as we collectively put our fists together out in front of us.

* * *

When we get to the back we were met by Janice and Michele, the head of our creative team. I'm alittle sweaty and still out of breath. Janice told me that she liked how I looked out there and that chemistry was on point. After that we were free to go and head over to the next town for a taping of smackdown. Before we left I wanted to shower so the boys got all of their stuff and packed it into the car where they were waiting for me. So, after I showered and was dressed, I got my things together and headed to the car.

**This was kind of a slow chapter and am working on the next one, if any of you have any ideas to inspire me with I would really appreciate them :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go people, enjoy :)**

It took us three and a half hours to get to our next destination which was Memphis, Tennessee. By the time we all checked into our hotel and got into our rooms it was close to three in the morning. As usual, Ambrose and I were sharing a room. Once we got settled, we quickly went to bed without saying much.

A few hours later, I was woken up by mumbling. I turned to look over at Jons bed but he wasn't there. I then saw the bathroom light on with the door shut and figured he was in there. One thing about Jons voice in the morning, even if he whispers, it sounds as if he is speaking in a normal volume. I decided to be nosy and slowly got out of bed trying to make as little noise as possible. When I got close enough to the door, I placed my ear against it and listened in.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, I'm only in town for tonight. I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning," said Jon.

Then there was some silence before he spoke again. "I wanted to know if you would be down to hang out later tonight." More silence.

"Exactly, just like old times baby."

That last thing he said made me look at the door with my wide eyes. Did he just say baby?

"It would be around eleven tonight. Are you sure that's ok with you? Ok, cool. Text me your new address and I'll make sure to take really good care of you tonight."

I felt a pain in my chest, was he going to meet up with an old ring rat? At that though, I felt myself begin to get really pissed off. He's here trying to do whatever it is he's doing to me and then he goes and makes a booty call for tonight after smackdown. Asshole.

In that moment my only thought was to get back at him. I have no idea why I felt that way, it's notlike he and I were anything special. Just coworkers who flirted with eachother really, but I was determined to not be made out to look like the fool. As I went to dig up my Flyers sweatshirt and dig into the pocket for Davids number, my mind was screaming at me to stop but I didn't listen. Once I found it I got my cell that as charging and quickly saved the number before I texted him. 'Hey its Alexis, just wanted you to have this number.'

After I sent it, reality sunk in. "Shit," I said out loud.

"What happened?" Asked Jon. I didn't hear him get out of the bathroom.

I quickly locked my phone before answering him. "Nothing."

"So you just decided to randomly curse for no reason?"

"Well I woke up sharing a room with you so I think that's a good enough reason." I snapped.

"Are you trying to be cute or are you really just being a bitch?"

"I don't have to try to be cute," I told him as I grabbed my toothbrush and gym clothes. I went into the bathroom to change and soon heard a knock at the door.

"You guys ready?" It was Joe.

"I am but miss prissy is changing," said Jon.

"Seth is bringing the car to the front. What happened? Did you make a move on her already?" Asked Joe.

"No she just woke up and decided she was going to be a bitch today I guess."

I had heard enough. After I brushed my teeth I quickly changed and opened the bathroom door. "You guys can go without me. I'm gonna workout by myself today," I told them.

"Fine with me, let's go big man," said Jon while grabbing his gym bag and heading out the door.

"Are you sure? Did he do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?" Joe asked.

I softened up alittle bit. Joe was turning out to be a pretty sweet guy and he has helped me alot with my weight lifting. "No, nothing like that. Just getting alittle tired of his games."

"Ok, but if he does do anything let me know. I'll kick his ass for you," he said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks, but if he did do anything like that you would probably have to hold me back."

"I can see that. Well, I guess we'll see you later then. Becareful."

"I will," I said I as closed the door. I decided it would be a good time to call Sara.

"Paradise," she said as she answered my call.

"What?" I asked her not knowing what she was talking about.

"What better place to move to then Paradise?"

"And where is exactly is this Paradise located?" I asked.

"Las Vegas, Nevada baby."

My stomach dropped. "I can't do Vegas," I told her.

"Why not? and it's a city inside Las Vegas. I sent you the link to this condo complex I found while searching online. They accept cats and dogs, have their laundry unit,

two sparkling swimming pools, reserved covered parking, two spas, a fitness center and indoor racquetball courts. Plus, each condo has their own patios with storage, 9-foot ceilings, and walk-in-closets. You'll this last one, it's conveniently located near McCarran International Airport, which means you won't have to worry about driving far to catch a flight or to get home from the road."

"How much a month though?"

"$900.00 a month. Split between the both of us that's just $450.00."

"Wow, that actually sounds pretty good." I admitted.

"Yup and wait until you see the photos of the two bedroom condos I emailed you, they're awesome."

"There's just one problem, and is the reason I called you."

"O Lord, what happened?"

"Ambrose."

"Ambrose? O, the blue-eyed white boy. Why is he a problem?"

"Well, it's hard to explain but me and him have been very flirty with eachother. I even called him the night we went out in Philly and some things were said."

"What kind of things?"

"I asked if he actually liked me or if he just wanted to see if I was a good fuck. His answer was to ask him when I'm dead sober, so when I landed he picked me up from the airport and I teased him alittle bit before asking him."

"Keep it going," said Sara.

"He told me to ask him when he wasn't horny and when I am sober."

"Ok, so far I don't see him being a problem with us moving."

"He lives in Vegas."

"That can be alittle weird I guess."

"I heard him talking to some bitch on the phone. He made a booty call kind of thing for tonight after the show."

"And that pissed you off so you went off on him which means you might actually like him and that's why he's a problem with us moving," concluded Sara.

"And that is why you are my best friend."

"Can I tell you what I think?"

"Yes," I said knowing that she would tell me the truth.

"He's single and so are you. Yeah you guys have flirted but he still has his needs. He's not cheating on you at all since you guys are just wrestling partners, let alone even friends. Nothing has happened between the two of you so he probably just wanted to fuck tonight and that's that."

"You're completely right. It's just, when I heard him this morning, I just wanted to cry and kick him the balls until he pissed blood."

"Well that's graphic. Listen Lex, if you want something to happen then make a move. Why should you have to wait for him? And about us moving, if you really like it after you see the email, you don't have to tell him where we're moving."

"Yeah, ok. I'll look at the email after I hit the gym," I told her picking up my gym bag, throwing my wallet into it.

"Gym, that's a good idea. Get your anger and sexual frustrations out."

"And on that note, goodbye."

* * *

I knew that the guys were most likely working out at the nearest crossfit since Seth has really turned them onto that, so I knew I was safe going to the nearest 24hourfitness. I took a cab since the guys had taken the rental car. Once I arrived at the gym, I did my usual stretching and warm ups. I moved on to a half hour of running on the treadmill and then a half hour of leg lifts. After that I did some squats for fifteen minutes and then sit-ups for another fifteen minutes. I did pull ups for ten minutes and lifted weights for 20 minutes.

After two hours in the gym, I decided to call it quits for the day. I went to my gym bag where I pulled out a towel and a bottle of water. I downed the water and wiped the seat off my body. I then pulled out my phone, with six text messages. I went through the list and saw that the first five were from David. I knew I had really messed up by texting him but Jon thing had me going crazy for a second. The last text was from none other then Jon himself. I erased the ones from David without even reading it and blocked his number. I then read the text from Jon. 'Are you still at the gym?'

'Just finished up and heading back to the hotel,' I texted back.

'Is normal Lexi coming back or is the same one from this morning coming back so I can prepare myself.'

I rolled my eyes. 'You're a dork.'

'Fine, I'll just brace myself for impact.'

I caught a cab back to the hotel and quickly made it to my room for a must needed shower.

When I entered the room, I put my gym bag down and was going to get clothes and my things that I need to take a shower when I noticed that Jon was in the bathroom. So I sat on my bed instead and went to check the email that Sara had sent me about the condos in Vegas. They were beautiful and the condo complex itself was amazing. The added perk was that it had its own gym and was just a few minutes away from the airport. I decided to forget about Ambrose and simply not tell him where I was moving to. I pulled out my phone and texted Sara that I was in and to meet in Vegas the next day to make it final since I had the next two days off.

My eyes then drifted off to the table that was in the opposite corner of the room. I saw a pack of Pearl Tampons and a snikers chocolate bar with a bottle of Mydol extra strength. Was he serious? When Jon walked out of the bathroom I was holding up the box of tampons in one hand and bottle of Mydol in the other. I turned around to look at him.

"What the hell is all of this?" I asked him.

"Um, well, I told the guys how you woke up in a bitchy mood and they have girlfriends so they said you were probably on your period," he said while avoiding eye contact with me.

"So, you got me all of this?" I asked putting down the tampon and Mydol.

"Yeah, that's the things you use right? The woman at Wal-Mart said that most girls use those."

"That's, um, really sweet Jon," I said while smiling. He had actually went to the store to buy these things for me. I was completely shocked.

"I'm not a complete asshole Lex," he said while sitting on the edge of his bed.

I walked over and stood in-between his legs. I brought my hands to his face and made him look at me. I ran my thump across his lips and felt him bring his hands and place them on my hips.

"You know, this would have been the perfect time to kiss you, if I was infact on my period. Which I'm not," I said while moving away from him and getting my things for the shower. Before I shut the door I looked back at Jon who was had his smirk on his face but was looking down.

After my shower, I did my usual makeup and hair. They guys and I then got all of our stuff we would need for smakdowns taping and headed to the arena. When we arrived we were giving our script or blueprint for what they wanted us to do. Randy was going to open the show by calling us out, saying that he knew The Shield couldn't beat him in a fair fight and then we would interrupt him saying that the record will show that I beat him. We would then go down to the ring and surround him, at that time Team Hell No will come out to even the odds and it will turn into a six man tag team match with The Shield picking up the victory with alittle help from me.

We went to go get ready for the show, putting on our ring gear and then heading over to catering since none of us had eaten anything all day. While I was serving myself some grilled chicken and a salad, I heard someone call my name and when I turned it was Alicia Fox.

"Hey, Alexis, come sit over here when you're done," she said.

I looked over to the guys who gave me a nod and took a seat at a different table. When I finished serving myself, I went and sat across from Alicia.

"Hey you looked really good in the ring lastnight," she said while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Thanks, it felt so good to be in there. Orton is very easy to work with which surprised me. I felt safe going back and forth with," I told her while taking a few bites of my own food.

"Well, I wouldn't know but it did look good. Are you doing anything after the show?" She asked.

My mind automatically went to the conversation I heard Ambrose having. "Nope, why?"

"I wanted to see if you would want to come with Layla and I for a few drinks."

"Um, yeah, ok. That sounds cool." We both pulled out our cells and exchanged numbers.

"Great, just text me when you're done getting ready and stuff and we'll meet in the hotel lobby," said Alicia.

"Ok," I said. I was about to get up t get something to drink when Jon came over and placed a water bottle infront of me before giving Alicia a small smile and walking away. I opened the bottle and while taking a sip, I felt Alicia's eyes on me. "What?" I asked.

"Are you and Dean a thing or something?" She asked.

"That's kind of a personal question don't you think?" I said while giving her a wink and finishing my plate.

* * *

Soon after that, they guys and I were being escorted to where we were going to make our entrance. The show started with Randy's theme song. He made his way down the ramp and into the ring, he grabbed a mic and started it off.

"Last Monday night all The Shield proved to me and everyone else is that they can't beat me in a fair fight. I'm not even sure they know what a fair fight is to begin with. They want to come out here and say that they are the future of this business. I find that hard to believe because I'm not going anywhere, and to be the future of this business they have to get rid of me first. You see guys, and Alexis, I am a future legend. You are just puppies."

Our song hit and the three of us made our way out and through the crowd. Once we got to the barricade, Dean jumped over and helped me over like he usually did. I walked over to get a mic and the guys circled the ring.

"Some legend you are Randy. You couldn't even handle little ol' me on RAW. Whether you see it as a fair fight or not doesn't matter, the record will show that I beat you, end of story my friend. I would be careful about what I say if I were you because these so called puppies have their eyes set on a little pussycat."

The crowd cheered and as the guys were making their way onto the ring apron, fire soared from the ramp and the corners of the ring. Kane and Daniel Bryan ran down the ramp and into the ring, standing side by side with Orton. The Shield retreated back into the crowd. We made our way back towards the locker rooms and the screen showed that for the main event it would be The Shield vs. Team Hell No and Randy Orton.

Soon, we made our entrance once again and the guys waited in the ring while Orton came out followed by Kane and Daniel. The match started out with Seth and Bryan. The ref cued the bell and Seth pushed Daniel into the corner where he threw a few right hands at Daniel before he blocked one and threw Seth into the corner. Daniel layed in some kicks to Seth's legs. Seth then crawled to the our corner and tagged Dean in. Daniel automatically went in to kicking the legs of Ambrose. Then he sent Ambrose into the ropes, when he came back Dean clotheslined Daniel and started stomping on his stomach. The crowd started to cheer for Bryan which gave him some momentum and was able to grab Deans leg and bring him down to the ground where he tried to put Dean into his yes lock move.

Dean was able to quickly grab onto the bottom rope to break the move. Daniel then got up and dragged Dean to his corner where he tagged in Kane. Dean got up and got in Kane's face, pushing him away from him. Kane then slapped Dean across the face and started laying in some right hand punches to Deans gut. As Dean clung to his stomach, Kane swung him into the ropes, Dean clung to the ropes and got out of the ring. Kane followed him but Dean was able to sweep Kane's legs which dropped him to the floor. Ambrose then got Kane up and swung him into the steel steps. Ambrose then made his way back into the ring and tagged in Reigns. Reigns waited for Kane to make it back in the ring. Once Kane was in, Reigns speared him and quickly covered him. The ref counted to two before Randy broke the count. That's when Seth and Dean entered the ring and pounced on Orton. Daniel Bryan came in and took Dean off of Orton. Daniel was able to throw Dean over the top rope and Orton rkod Seth who rolled out of the ring. I climbed to the tope rope but was soon met my Kane who put his hand around my throat and brought down, going for a choke slam. Reigns then speared him while I got our of the ring and he cover him, getting us the win.

I made my way over to Dean and Seth. Once Roman was with us we all jumped over the barricade and celebrated our win, closing the show.

**I wanted to thank AshleighxAwsome, RollinsInTheDean, and Rossi's Lil Devil for your reviews. You guys are awesome. Hope everyone else enjoyed this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some sexual content in this one. Hope you like :)**

When we made it to the back, a producer told us that we were free to go. The four of us then went to our locker room where we gathered our things and threw it in the rental car where we then headed back to the hotel. Jon was driving and Seth sat Shotgun with Roman and I in the back. As we got closer and closer to the hotel, I kept thinking about what Sara told me. If I wanted something to happen then I should make a move instead of sitting around waiting for him. I then made up my mind that I was going to get my answer from him. Whatever happened after that depended on whatever his answer was.

"So what's everyone up tonight?" Asked Jon.

"I'm just gonna face chat with my girls then I want to just chill out in the room," said Reigns.

"Gonna call Leighla then do the same," said Seth.

"I told Alicia that I would go out with her and Layla but we'll see," I said.

"And you Jonny boy?" Asked Reigns.

"I've got this thing planned with this one girl I know from here," he said.

We pulled up to the hotel where Jon dropped us off and he went to go park. I got my bags and headed up to our hotel room. I took a quick shower and did my makeup while I waited for my hair to dry. When I was done, my hair was almost fully dried so I decided to straighten it. I inspected myself in the mirror and liked what I saw. I could hear Jon in the room so I made sure the towel was wrapped tightly around me before stepping out.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Jon sitting down on the edge of his head, messing around with his phone. I took a deep breath before making my way over to him, standing right infront of him. He looked up and his eyes went straight the towel that I was wearing.

"Um, hi," he said putting his phone down next to him.

"Do you like me Jon? Or do you just want to say you fucked me? What game are you trying to play?"

"Now or never huh? Ok, well, yeah I like you. Aside from the fact that I think you're a good looking girl with a nice body, you can hang with the guys without feeling like a burden. You're funny and a damn good wrestler. I'm pretty sure I actually like you. That being said, I've never been in a relationship and I never really given it a second thought until maybe you. I mean, shit Alexis, I've never bought anyone tampons before. I didn't even know what the fuck mydol was." He went to get up but I pushed him back down.

"So, you're saying you like me, but don't want a relationship?" I asked him trying to figure out what he meant.

"I'm saying that I like you but I'm not promising you anything because I don't want you to think I'm an asshole when I do something that I'm not suppose to."

"And by that you mean what?"

"I mean like what if we end up hooking up or going out and I go talk to another girl or something? We're not in a relationship so I'm technically allowed to do that, but you would see that as fucked up and get all pissed off and then we have problems. I hate drama and I don;t want any problems."

"So then I would be a problem for you."

I turned around and started walking back into the bathroom to put on some clothes. I was stopped by Jon who was now blocking the entrance to the bathroom.

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it," he said.

"WHat I'm getting from this conversation is that you like me, you want to fuck me, but you don't want this to turn into anything serious because you don't want to feel guilty for when you fuck another girl."

"See, you get me," he said moving closer to me.

I took a step back, "Well, I'm sorry but I don't want to be your fuck buddy on the road and then when you go home you have whoever else there."

He held out his hand and just looked at it, not budging. "Please," he said. I rolled my eyes and took his hand where he led us to him bed. He sat himself on the edge of the bed where he was before and I took my place standing infront of him.

"What do you want then?" He asked looking up at me.

"I don't know. I just want to see what happens if we do decide to mess around, but I wouldn't want you messing around with other girls cause I'm not going to be messing around with other guys. That's just sloppy."

He laughed and rand his fingers up and down my arms. "So you have thought about fucking me."

"Really? That's what you got out of that?"

"Can you blame me? You're standing infront of me in a fucking towel. Do you even have underwear on?" I shook my head no. "Fuck, Lexi, you're killing me here."

He was frustrated and looked really cute. I placed my hands on his shoulders and straddled him. He brought his hands to my hips and I ran my hands through his hair. "We're not fucking tonight," I told him.

"I know," he said being much more serious.

I brought my lips down to his for our first kiss. My hands moved down to his chest and his moved to the back of my head, adding more force to the kiss. I felt him slide his tongue across my bottom lip and I parted my mouth, practically begging to taste him. As our tongues swirled around eachother I started to grind my pussy over the growing bulge in his jeans. He pulled away, looking at my eyes and then my breasts, mentally asking me if it was ok. I nodded my head yes and watched him bring the towel down just below my breasts. He looked me in the eye while he started to gently tug on my nipples. I placed my hands on his knees and pushed my tits more into his face. "Suck on them," I said. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

He replaced his fingers on my right breast with his mouth, feverishly sucking on it while pinching my left one. The more he sucked and pinched them, the harder I would grind my pussy over his now full-grown erection. As things were really starting to heat up, his phone rang.

"Shit," he said moving his mouth away from my breast and massaging them both with his hands.

I reached for his phone and saw the name on the caller ID was Sherry. "Do you mind if I took care of this?" I asked.

"No one's stopping you," he said while continuing to play with my tits.

"Hey Sherry. Um, Jon is a little busy right now. He has his hands pretty full."

He laughed and moved his lips to my neck where he started to nibble and suck on. I hung up the phone before I could hear whatever this Sherry had to say. That's when my phone started ringing. "I'm gonna fucking kill somebody," he said pulling away from my neck. It kept ringing.

"Jon, let me get it," I told him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bathroom where my phone was. He picked it up and looked at who was calling.

"Alicia," he said. I shook my head no and he answered it. "She's not gonna be able to come out tonight." He said hanging up and giving me the phone which I placed on the counter next to me. He brought his lips to mine and I could feel myself getting wet. The way he moved his lips against mine and used his tongue was driving me crazy. I pulled away, wanting to control myself before I dropped the towel and let him do whatever he wanted to me.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah, I just need a minute," I told him.

He took my hand and helped me hop off the counter before walking me back into the room. "Drop the towel," he said.

I clung the it, "Jon, I told you we weren't messing around tonight."

"I know, I wasn't going to fuck you. Just trust me ok? Take it off."

I slowly released the towel from my grasp and let it fall to the floor. I looked at his eyes which were roaming my naked body, taking every inch of it in. Jon licked his lips and brought his hands to my tits once again massaging them.

"This is goona be painful for me but I wanna get you off. Not with my dick since that's where you've drawn the line apparently so lay down."

I did what he told me and he took off his shirt before spreading my legs and sliding on top of me. He kissed my nose and then my lips. When he moved onto my neck I felt his hand travel down to my pussy. He slid a finger in me and I was in heaven. I reached for his arm and squeezed it, letting him know I wanted more. He slid another finger in me and I let out a moan. As he moved his mouth to my left nipple he started fingering me, sliding them in and out.

He licked his way from my nipple to my bellybutton, and then to my pussy. I felt his hot breath against my clit which sent a shiver through my body. He slid his fingers out of me as he went to place my legs over his shoulders. I lifted my head to see him kiss my inner thighs. I arched my back bringing my pussy into his face. "Don't be a tease, eat it."

He chuckled before he started sucking on my clit. His tongue darted across my clit faster and faster. I brought my hands down to his hair and started pulling on it. He then let go of my clit and stuck his tongue into my pussy, pushing his face further into my cunt. He brought his thump and gently ran it over my clit moving his hand up to my stomach and then to my right breast, pinching and pulling it making me move my hips into his face even more. He took his tongue out and flattened it, running it up and down my slit, taking my clit again into his mouth and sucking on it.

Jon then came up for some air and I sat up grabbing his face and bringing it to mine, licking the inside of his mouth with my tongue, tasting myself all over him. When I pulled away he smirked at me. "You taste good don't you?" He asked. I nodded yes and he pushed me back down. He slid three fingers in me and pumped them faster and faster.

"You close, baby?" He asked. I shook my head feverishly, closing my eyes not being able to speak. "Keep them open baby," he said. I did and was staring right into his blue ones.

He took his fingers out of my pussy and returned them to my swollen clit. I couldn't hold back anymore and I let out a loud moan. "Fuck, Jon! I'm close, almost there baby! Don't stop Jon, I"m gonna cum!"

"That's it baby," he says as he feels me grind my hips into his hand. We lock eyes as I ride my orgasm out. A few seconds later he let's go of my pussy and hovers over me.

"I'm gonna go shower now with alot of cold water," he said giving me a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. I layed there for a minute trying not to guilt myself about what had just happened. I decided to just enjoy it and just be in the moment. I would worry about the consequences later. I heard the shower running and wanted to get to him before he got in.

"Jon, are you already in the shower?" I yelled through the bathroom door.

"No, why?"

"Can you come out here?" I heard him shut off the shower and quickly went to sit down on my, still naked.

He came out with a towel wrapped around him this time. Noticing that I was still naked he smirked at me before licking his lips. "What's up sweet heart?"

I motioned with my finger for him to come closer and soon he was standing infront of me. I removed the towel and saw that he was still hard. I placed my hand around his member and started to slowly stroke it. I ran my tongue up and down his length before licking the tip a few times and taking the head into my mouth. I slowly moved my tongue around it before sucking some of the pre-cum. I felt him put one of his hands behind my head, "Suck my dick baby, don't tease."

Wrapping my lips around his tip again, I could feel his cock throb against my tongue. Pulling his cock out of my mouth, I moved to his balls and took one at a time in my mouth. I felt him shiver as I ran my tongue over every square inch of his balls, while stroking his hard dick. I made sure to make eye contact before taking him fully in my mouth. I gagged but hearing him cursing and hearing him moan was all the encouragement I needed to continue. I made sure I could feel his tip hitting the back of my throat. I started to bob my head while stroking his balls with my hand. He took off my underwear and started rubbing my clit. The more he played with it the faster I would fuck his dick with my mouth. He abandoned my pussy and grabbed my face. He then started thrusting into my mouth. His balls were bouncing off my chin and when I looked at him he had his head back.

"Shit, Lex. You wanna swallow me baby?" He asked looking back down at me. I moaned yes and he stopped thrusting, he filled the back of my throat and I swallowed it, never once breaking eye contact.

He pulled me up from the bed and gave me a soft kiss. "If I would have known you were that good I would have made a move a long time ago," he said.

"I think you could have worded that better but I'll take it," I said.

I went to bathroom since my clothes and toothbrush were still in there. I simply wore some sweats with my bra and brushed my teeth. When I stepped back into the room, Jon had changed into some sweats as well but no shirt.

I sat down on my bed and was soon joined by Jon who had flopped down right beside me. I started to feel very awkward and self-conscious, fiddling with my finger and avoiding Jons stare. "You're not gonna get all weird on me now are you?" He asked. I finally looked at him and all I could think about were the things I allowed him to do to me and the things I did to him.

"I'm a whore!" I yelled out while falling back onto my bed and placing my hands over my face.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Jon.

"Was that bad, what we did? It was bad wasn't it?" I asked still laying down on my bed with my hands still covering my face.

"You're not a whore," said Jon.

"Well yeah, not to you cause you're the one I sucked off, but if anyone else knew they would absolutely think I'm a whore. Cause I am." I then realized that I was wearing no shirt which embarrassed me even more. I shot up and off my bed heading to my luggage where I pulled out the first shirt I saw and quickly put it on. Jon looked over to me and laughed. I looked down at what I thought was a plain black shirt, but instead was a black shirt that had XXX printed on the front in giant white letters.

"Well, there you go," I said.

Jon got up and walked over to me. He brought his hand to my cheek and gently pulled my face up to look at him. I felt my heart start to accelerate and my body start to react to him being this close to me. He brought his lips down to mine and gently biting my bottom lip.

"You're not whore because you didn't do anything wrong. I'm single and you're single, we like eachother, we're attracted to eachother, and were adults. You're just making yourself feel like shit and I don't want you doing that. Do you regret it?" He asked against my lips.

"No," I said while placing my hands on the band of his sweats.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah," I said smiling and slowly started to loosen up a bit.

"Then that's all that matters."

"Can I ask you something? It's really more of a favor," I told him.

"Ok," he said still running his thump back and forth over my left cheek.

"Can we keep this between me and you. I don't want the guys to know or anyone else around here. It has nothing to do with you I just don't want this to turn into something everyone gossips about because it's no ones business but mine and yours."

Jon smirked and gave me another kiss. "Promise, I won't tell."

"Now, just one more thing," I said while sliding my hands up to his chest. He bit his lip and waited for me to continue. "I'm hungry."

He grabbed my hand and brought down to his dick. I gave it a hated squeeze, a lot harder than Jon would prefer. "Hungry for food," I said.

I went to ask Joe and Colby if they wanted to get a bite a eat with us, giving Jon enough time to recover and throw on a shirt and shoes.

* * *

**Alright lovelies, tell me what you thought. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

After a few hours, I finally landed in McCarren International Airport. I texted Sara that I was had just landed and was heading over to baggage claim. After I grabbed all of my bags, I started walking towards the pick-up area when I heard Sara's voice.

"About time! What took you so long?" She asked walking up to me.

"I couldn't get a direct flight here because then I would be on the same flight as Ambrose and I didn't know what to tell him if he found out," I told her.

"O," she said easing up a little bit. "I forgot about your friend with non-benefits."

"Well, that kind of changed over night."

"What do you mean? You guys had sex? You can not drop a bomb like that on me at an airport."

"Maybe we shouldn't say bomb at all at an airport."

"Well, yeah. Let's get a cab and head over to check the apartment slash condo. I already made an appointment with one of the managers to view the one I emailed you the pictures of."

We went to get a cab and in less than fifteen minutes were being shown the condo that Sara had told me about. It was spacious and incredible. The manager then showed us around the condo complex and it was beautiful. It had everything that Sara said it would have and I was sold. We both told the manager we would take it and soon were in his office signing a two-year lease. After we had all the paperwork done, along with our first months rent and security deposit, Sara and I sat in our empty new apartment surrounded by our bags.

"Ok, so what's the plan? Do you want to bring all of our furniture here and we'll just combine our things?" Asked Sara.

"That depends. How attached are you to your things?" I asked.

"I'm not attached to them. Why?"

"I was thinking we just both go back home today and sell all of our shit. Then when we get back we'll go shopping. I know you have money saved up and I'm not struggling for cash so we'll pitch in the difference if we don't get enough for our things," I say while looking around the apartment.

"Sounds good to me," says Sara. "Now, I just have one question before we head back to the airport."

"What?" I asked.

"What the hell happened between you and Dean?"

"O, that. Well, you know how I told you about that girl he was supposed to meet? I decided that I was going to make my move and see what he says."

"And exactly how did you make your move?" Asked Sara.

"I basically straddled him wearing nothing but a towel."

"That'll do it."

"We didn't actually have sex. He went down on me and I repaid the favor."

"O, that's all," joked Sara.

"shut-up," I say rubbing my face. "I kind of don't know how it's gonna be with us now. Even afterwards he asked if it was going to be awkward between us and I went into this mini rant about how I'm a whore."

"Good Lord woman, you cannot handle friends with benefits."

"I know that's why I asked him if he actually liked me and he went into this weird thing saying that he likes me but never has been or even thought about being in a relationship until I came along. That he's not promising anything because he doesn't want me to think of him as just an asshole when he does something he's not suppose to."

Sara was about to say something but I stopped her. "There's more," I said. "I got down to what he meant which was that he liked me, he wanted to fuck me, but didn't want us turning into anything serious because he doesn't want to feel guilty when he fucks another girl."

"And you still hooked up with him after you figured out that's what he meant?" Asked Sara with a very surprised look on her face.

"Yes?"

"So a guy tells you that he likes you, wants to fuck you, but that's it. He doesn't want anything serious and you still decided to blow him?"

"Now you're starting to make me feel like shit," I say starting to get defensive.

Sara took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm sorry, Lex. It's just that I know you and you are not a hook-up kind of girl. For you to do what you did with him tells me you have feelings for him. They're new and confusing feelings but they're still feelings. From what you've told me, he seems like a chill guy that just wants to have fun and not be tied down to just one girl. Can you handle that?"

The truth was I couldn't. I could feel myself wanting to cry but would not let her see that she was right. I couldn't handle being Jons road hook-up. I took a deep breath and put on my poker face. "Sara, relax. We didn't even have full-on sex. Jon is a cool dude and I just wanted some male attention. I know it won't turn into anything serious so I have no expectations regarding him and I."

"Ok. I hope you're being honest with yourself."

* * *

With that out of the way, the two of us headed back to the airport. Sara had left the bags she brought with her at out new apartment and we were both heading back to our places to pack and sell off whatever we could. By the time I got home it was three in the afternoon. I had woken up at 6 that morning and had been flying around all day. I decided I would do some laundry ,get something to eat and then head out to the gym. I first changed into my gym clothes then dumped all my clothes that were in my suitcases into my laundry basket. I grabbed the soup detergent and my gym bag that contained nothing but my phone, wallet, and keys. I made my out of my apartment, down the stairs and into the laundry room. I started my laundry and pulled out my phone from my bag.

"Hey Alexis!" Answered an always happy Bayley, who's real name was Pamela, but Baybay is what I called her.

"Hey Baybay, I wanted to ask for a favor." I never got a car when I was down here in Tampa. The gym was around the corner from my apartment, along with the grocery store and many fast food chains and restaurants. If I needed anything that was to far to walk, then I asked someone from NXT for a ride.

"Let me guess, you need a ride."

"Yes mam. I need a lift after I hit the gym."

"Alright, just call or text me," said Bayley.

"Thanks Baybay."

I hung up and walked about a block to get some Chipotle. I ordered their salad for now and a burrito for later. I quickly ate the salad and walked across their parking lot where a 24hour fitness was located. I did my stretching and started on the treadmill. I did my usual fifteen of that followed by fifteen minutes of straight jump rope. I the did fifteen minutes of leg lifts and then twenty minutes of weight training. After doing my cooling off stretching and drinking about three bottles of Gatorade, I texted Bayley I was done and she showed up within ten minutes.

As I walked out of the gym and towards her car, I saw that someone was sitting in the passenger seat already so I entered into the back seat of the car.

"Good, you brought reinforcement," I said while giving Paige the best hug I could given I was in the backseat and she was in the front.

"How's it going, Lexis? And what do you mean reinforcement? reinforcement for what?" Asked Paige.

"Are you ladies willing to pull an all night for me?" I asked with the cheesiest smile I could muster.

"What are we doing?" Asked both girls in unison.

"Try and hold back your excitement girls," I said sarcastically. "Baybay, we're going to FedEx."

* * *

Upon arriving at FedEx I bought as many boxes as I could. I was mainly going to be sending my clothes and shoes to Vegas. I didn't exactly tell the person what I was sending so I let them think what they wanted. Paige and Bayley helped me pack them into the trunk of the car and we headed back to my soon-to-be old apartment. I texted Sara telling her that I was going to FedEx my things to the new apartment next week. By then Sara had told me that she would be living in the apartment. The following week I would have another day or two off so I would be able to ship them overnight. As Paige and Bayley helped fold up my clothes and throw them into boxes, I was online looking up beds to have sent to the new apartment.

I had decided against selling my things and instead told the girls whatever they wanted they could take, except my bed since I still needed that. After a few hours late into the night, they loaded up Bayley's car with whatever they decided to take from my apartment and all three of us called it night. I thanked them and said my goodbyes. I then went downstairs to collect my clothes from the dryer, which I had dried when I came back with the girls from FedEx. When I went back upstairs, I looked around my apartment and saw that the girls had only left a few things so I called the local goodwill and left them a message saying I had some things to donate and would be available anytime tomorrow and left them my number.

Since all my clothes and shoes were packed, I decided that whatever I had taken on the road with me, which I had washed today, would have to suffice. I went into my bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I looked at my phone which had a missed call and one text. I opened the text first. It was Sara telling me how she was almost done packing and had already put some of her things online to sell. I told her that was great and that I was already done packing. I told her I gave most of my things to some friends of mine that I had down here and tomorrow goodwill was picking up the rest.

When I looked at the missed call, I felt my stomach flip. It was Jon. I called him back and he picked up on the third ring.

"I thought you were going to ignore me," he said.

"No, I was in the shower. I have been packing all day," I say laying down in my bed. Not until that moment did I realize how tired and sore my body was.

"Packing? For what the road?" He asked.

"Shit, I haven't even packed my clothes bag in my suitcases. O well, I'll do that in the morning. No, I'm moving. Me and Sara are moving with eachother again."

"You're moving back to Philly?" Asked Jon.

"Nope, we're both moving to a completely new state," I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him trying to avoid that question.

"You know where I live," he said.

"How about I tell you when I'm all settled in," I told him. That should by me sometime I thought to myself.

"I guess. So what are you doing now?"

"Laying down. I didn't realize how tired I was, I've been going non-stop all day. What about you?"

"I'm debating on going out or not since we have tomorrow off to."

"What did you do today?"

"I slept, ate, went to the gym. nothing special."

"Why did you call me Jon? I'm not complaining or asking it to be a bitch. I just want to know cause I'm sure you're not calling Joe or Colby this late. Or maybe you are, who knows"

Jon laughed. "No, I'm not calling them like this."

"Then?" I pressed him.

"Cause I wanted to," he said.

"Cause you wanted to," I repeated.

"Yeah. Why did you think I was calling you?" He asked.

I didn't answer him. I really thought he would say cause he missed me or cared about what I was up to. I'm starting o think that I really liked Jon. That or I liked the attention I got from him.

"Are you still there?" Asked Jon bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm gonna let you go, it's already almost two in the morning over here."

"Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No. I'm just over thinking this, just like everything else." I hang up before he could say anything. I turned off my phone and put it to charge.

* * *

I woke up the next morning wishing I could sleep all day, but I needed to get this whole moving thing situated still. The sun was bright outside i knew it had to be at least twelve. When I turned on my phone it said it was twelve thirty. I called Sara and she quickly answered.

"Hey, I was just picking up my last check and I already told my landlord I was moving. I should be in Vegas permanently on Monday," she said.

"Ok, cool. I'll have my friend Paige pick up my boxes and take them to her house and have her mail them for me overnight on Monday and shipping is free," I told her.

"Good. I already sold almost half of my things since lastnight, it helps that I'm really not asking for all that much," she said.

"Ok, I'm gonna order my bed from Serta and I think they would deliver it by Wednesday."

"I already ordered mine. If you order their bed, bed frame, sheets, and pillows all from them then they guarantee delivery on Monday morning."

"Cool, I'll let you go then."

I hung up with Sara and dialed Paige's number while taking out my laptop from its case and ordering all my things from Serta's website.

"No more moving," answered Paige.

"Good afternoon to you to," I said.

"What's up Lexis?"

"Well, I am calling for a favor," I said.

"Yes, I'm aware."

"I was wondering if you could come pick up my boxes and keep them at your place until Monday. And then you could maybe mail them to my new address overnight shipping for me."

"You are not playing around with this whole moving thing are you?"

"Nope. It doesn't help that I only get about a day and a half off a week to do all this either."

"Alright then, I'm on my way."

"There's one more tiny little thing," I said.

"What is it?" Asked Paige.

"Can I crash at your place tonight? Goodwill is coming tomorrow to pick my bed and tv and anything else you and Bayley didn't want."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Have I told you how awesome you are?"

"You can tell me tonight while you buy me dinner and drinks."

"It's a date.

I finished placing in my order on Serta's website and just as Sara said, they guaranteed me delivery on Monday morning with free shipping. I got up and brushed my teeth, washed my face and stayed in my sweats and shield shirt that I slept in, just throw on a bra. I was brushing my hair and putting it up in a bun when I received a text from Paige telling me she was downstairs. I threw on my pink and black Nike shoes and went downstairs to let her in. She followed me upstairs and we only made five trips with each of us carrying two boxes. We loaded them in the trunk and backseat of her car.

"So, I was thinking I'll get a cab and pick you up from your place. From there we'll head over to Charlie's Bar&Grill where we can eat and drink til we start looking good to eachother," I told Paige as she got into her car.

"Sounds like a plan to me. All these boxes are already labeled and ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes mam. On Monday all you have to do is take it back to that FedEx store I got the boxes from. I already paid for everything you just have to tell them you're dropping them off for me," I told her.

"Alright then. Text me when you start getting ready so I can to."

* * *

I went back up to my apartment where I grabbed my gym bag. I threw my keys, cell, and wallet in it before heading out and walking to Chipotle where I got my usual salad and burrito. I ate the salad then walked to Albertsons, which was on the same lot. I bought a few water bottles and some Gatorades before heading over the gym and having my two hour workout.

I never liked listening to music while I worked out. I liked the sound of my heart beating in my hears. I loved felling like my lungs were on fire and the feeling of trying to catch my breath. I loved when my legs felt as if they were on fire and were going to fall off from my leg lifts. I loved how my backside felt after doing 150 squats. working-out had become a part of my life that helped me focus and forget about anything that was going on in my life, much like being in the ring helped.

After I was done I did my cooling off stretching and walked back to my apartment. The building manager was finally there and I let him know that I was moving and I had already took most of my things out as I handed him this months rent. He said alright and wished me the best to wherever I was going. A few minutes later a number that I didn't recognize called my cell. I answered and it was goodwill letting me know that they were outside my apartment building. I went downstairs to let them in and they took a few things including my bed, television, plates and dishes.

After they left, I went to take a shower and start getting ready. I got a text from Sara saying how she wanted to buy our pans and dish wear from target and that for our furniture we could email eachother on things from Ikeas website. I thought that was fine so I texted her telling her it was ok with me. I just wanted the apartment furnished and ready to go by the time I had my next day off which would be this coming Wednesday.

When I was finished doing my hair and makeup, I had to chose what to wear. All the clothes I had left was what I wore to the gym, my ring gear, some more gym clothes, two pairs of black skinny jeans, one pair of dark skinny jeans, random shirts and sweatshirts, and ofcourse an endless amount of underwear and four plain black bras. I opted for the black skinny jeans, a red V-neck shirt that showed off some bruises on my arms from the ring and my black flats. I called Paige letting her know I was on my way forgetting to text her when I has started getting ready. After some curse words she hung up and I called a cab. I had the cab drop me off at Paige's apartment while I waited for her to get ready. From there we called another cab and finally made it for some much needed drinks and some girl ol' nasty girl talk.

**Lots of details on moving and on Alexis daily life in Tampa. Next chapter includes some juicy gossip and a lot more of Mr. Ambrose, I promise :)**

**Let me know what you think so far please...**


	11. Chapter 11

We arrived at Charlie's which was a laid back half bar half restaurant. I had grown attached to this place while I was here in Tampa. Whenever I got tired of being alone in my apartment or of the surrounding area, I would either call a cab or ask anyone if they wanted to join me down here. Paige and I made our way to a small table that was in the back corner and waited for our waitress to arrive. We ordered our drinks, I myself ordering a lime margarita, and Paige ordered sangria. When the waitress left, Paige leaned in with her elbows propped up on the table.

"You never told me where you were moving to," she said.

"Vegas," I told her while leaning back into my chair and crossing my legs.

"Tampa to tamed for you," she said jokingly.

"No, I really do like it here,but I'm moving in with my bestfriend. We used to be roommates when I lived in Philly and was working for CZW. I went to visit her a few weeks back and she had just broken with her boyfriend who had cheated on her so I asked if she wanted to be roommates again. She wasn't to keen on Florida so her choice was Vegas."

"She a party girl or something?" Asked Paige.

Our drinks arrived and we then ordered two plates of steak with all the toppings. One thing I loved about this place, the drinks were about the size of your head. "I am gonna miss this," I said referring to the drink which I took a huge sip od before answering Paige.

"She's not a wild party girl, but when she is in the going out kind of mood, she's trouble."

"Are you in a house or another apartment?" Asked Paige while taking a few sips of her sangria.

"We're renting a condo. It's huge and in this condo complex that has everything you could think of. A private gym with a spa, swimming pools, it's perfect. Plus it's only ten minutes away from the airport which is a huge plus."

A few minutes later our food came and we started digging in. I heard my phone ringing in my bag so I hurried and retrieved it before I missed the call. It was Jon and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I ignored the call and texted him instead.

'Sorry, I'm out to dinner with Paige. It's kind of a girls night.'

"Who was it?" Asked Paige.

Before I could answer her Jon texted back.

'Alright. Call me later if you want.'

I couldn't help but get my hopes up. Was that his way of saying he wanted to call me later but didn't want to make it seem that obvious? Or was it that he meant if I wanted to call him later then I could?

I sighed and looked at Paige who had an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Who was that?" She asked while throwing a napkin at me.

"Jon," I said. She still looked confused and then realised that maybe she didn't know his real name. "Dean Ambrose," I said to clarify.

She looked down at her drink before taking a sip and putting it back down.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

Paige put her fork down and propped her elbows on the table. "How close are you to Alicia Fox?"

I was not expecting that question. "Um, not at all really. I had my début match with her and she was real easy to work with. I was supposed to hang out with her one night but cancelled."

Paige said nothing, she just nodded her head and continued drinking her sangria. I felt like there was more to it then that. It was to random of a question to bring up. My mind then worked like a puzzle and put everything together. "Is this about Ambrose and Alicia?" I asked. I could feel myself starting to get angry at the thought of Jon and Alicia hooking up.

"Sort of," said Paige.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked Paige starting to get irritated.

"Well, you know how she's been down here at NXT for some tapings?" I nodded my head yes and she continued. "Well, she's been saying how that you and Dean are the new couple backstage."

"Are you serious?" I said in mock shock. I was secretly happy to hear that was the rumor instead of Alicia and Dean having a thing.

"Yeah, and she's also adding that he seems passive of you. She said one night the two of you were supposed go out and that he answered your cell saying that you weren't able to go out."

I drank up some more of my margarita before responding to this thing Alicia was spreading around.

"Ok, he did answer my phone the night I was suppose to go out with her but only because I told him to. I was too tired and felt like shit. I told him to tell her that I wasn't up for it. Dean and I are not together."

Paige nodded. "The girls and guys that know you down there didn't believe it anyways. Some of the new ones, that's a different story."

"Figures," I said.

"How is it traveling with the guys?" Asked Paige. you could feel the little tension lifting.

"It's really cool. From the little time that I have traveled with them and gotten to know them, they've all turned out to be really good guys."

"That's good. Is it that much different from NXT?" Asked Paige.

"It's completely different. You have felt fear until you are live on a Monday night Raw infront thousands of people while a producer at ringside is yelling at you to hit your camera marks. It's fucking terrifying."

"That does sound kind of frightening."

We finished each finished our plates and drank what was left of our drinks. Paige rarely drank so she was more than a bit tispy when we left Charlie's and got into our cab. When we arrived at her apartment, I asked the driver to wait for me so I could walk her up and make sure she got in ok. I walked her into her apartment and laid her down on the couch. I took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket that was already folded and placed on the cushion. The original plan was for me to stay the night but considering that I still had to go back to my place to pack my bags, I decided to just stay at my place. By the time I had locked the door and closed it, I could hear her snoring slightly.

I made it back downstairs and directed the cab to my apartment. When I had arrived I paid the cab fee and made my way upstairs. This was the last night I would be spending here. WWE set this apartment up for me when I first got signed to developmental. They paid the rent and everything for the first month, after that it was my turn. This place had alot of memories and I felt myself getting sentimental. I was starting a new phase of my life with my bestfriend. In Vegas of all places. In the same town as a person I work with. In the same town as a person I work with that I am developing some feelings for who does not want anything serious. Awesome.

As if he could sense I was thinking about him, my phone rang and ofcourse it was Jon.

"I thought I was suppose to call you," I answered teasing.

"I couldn't fuck her," he said in an irritated tone.

"What?" I asked him not having a clue about what he was talking about.

"I couldn't fuck her. I called you and you said we were out so I decided that I wasn't going to be the idiot that stays home. I went out, starting talking to this girl and everything was going fine. We went back to her place and before things got to crazy, I couldn't fuck her. You know why?"

"Erectile dysfunction?" I teased. He explained it to me as if the world was coming to an end.

"What? No! You!" He said.

"Me what?"

"You. I could not fuck her because of you."

"So, you called to tell me that you were going to fuck another girl but couldn't because of me? Are you trying to piss me off? Cause if you are then keep going, it's working." I was starting to get angry, and who could blame me? The guy I'm starting to like more and more is telling me he was going to have sex with another girl.

Jon let out a very frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm alittle freaked out over here."

"Why?"

"Because I actually thought of you. While I was with her and touching her I was comparing her to you and when I did that I wished it was you. Fuck, that was corny as shit."

I really didn't know what to say. First, I was pissed because he was attempting to sleep with another girl. Now, I was shocked at what he said. He wished he was with me.

"Did I freak you out?" He asked.

"No." That was all I could muster.

"Yeah I did. It's ok, I freaking out over here," he said sounding alittle out of breath.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm walking to my place," he said as if it were obvious.

"Did you just walk out on her?" I asked as curiosity got the best of me.

"Yeah, she isn't anybody to me so I don't have to explain shit to her."

"You sound mad," I said.

"Well, yeah. No, I'm not mad. I'm more confused if anything."

"Confused about what?"

"You."

"I seem to be causing you alot of problems tonight."

He was silent for few moments and I tried to scramble my brain on what to say so he wouldn't hang up. I liked knowing that I've been having an effect on him.

"What are you doing?" He asked before I could come up with something to say.

"Right now I am sitting in my empty apartment packing my bags for a week on the road as a hound of justice," I told him.

"You're not still out? Why is your apartment empty?"

"No I'm not out, I have a flight to catch tomorrow. So do you. My apartment is empty because I've packed all of my things up so I can ship to my new apartment. Goodwill came today and took whatever I didn't want and what my friends didn't take. Which included my bed so I'm an idiot."

"You should come to Vegas. I'd let you sleep in my bed." As he said that I could hear his stupid smirk.

"Funny that you said that," I told him. I figured since he kind of brought it up I could tell him about my new place of residence.

"Why is that funny? Were you already thinking about being in my bed? You would really enjoy the whole show, even more than our little preview the other day," he said.

"My new apartment that I'm moving into with Sara is in Vegas." That seemed to stop his sexual ramblings.

"You're moving to Vegas?" He asked flatly

"Yeah," I said.

He was silent for a second and then he chuckled. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

"Jon, please."

"I love when you beg for it, Lex."

"I will hang up."

"Fiiine, I'll stop. So, why Vegas? Besides wanting to be near me ofcourse."

"Well, Sara didn't want to move down here to Tampa. When she suggested Vegas I was silently against it but once she showed me the condo, its complex with everything it had, the price which is just as much as I was paying here, I was sold. Plus it's ten minutes from the airport which is perfect for how much I travel now."

"O, shit," said Jon. He then let out a gut filled laugh.

"What?" I asked while I chuckled along with him. His laugh sounded cute.

"Paradise. Paradise Luxurious condominiums," he said.

"Shit." That was all I could muster. I felt my stomach knot.

"I guess this would make us neighbors. Well, sort of," said Jon.

I felt embarrassed. What if he thought I had moved there for him? Living in the same city, alright I could deal with that. Living in the same complex as him? Nope.

"Lexi?"

"I have to go," I said and quickly hung up the phone. It rang just a few seconds later, seeing as it was Jon, I hit ignore. He didn't call back and I finished packing for the road, which basically meant just repacking everything from last weeks trip.

I couldn't believe this. Only with my luck can something as crazy as this happen. I picked up my phone and texted Lexi.

'I told Jon about where we were moving to. He lives in the same complex.'

A few minutes later Sara texted me back with the same response I had.

'Shit.'

'My words exactly.'

My phone rang, thank God it was Sara. "Yeah," I answered.

"You're still going to go through with this right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well don't you sound enthusiastic," mocked Sara.

"Excuse for being alittle on edge," I said.

"How exactly did you tell him about Vegas?"

"I told him that my apartment was empty because I was moving and that today Goodwill came over and took all of my shit and I didn't have a bed. He said that I could sleep in his bed anytime and that's when I told him I was actually moving to Vegas. I told him how you found this great place that came with all of these amazing things and that it was just ten minutes away from the airport. That's when he said the exact name of the complex."

"Ok, what did he say after that?"

"He said that we were neighbors now."

"That doesn't seem bad, not at all. What did you say?"

"I told him I had to go and hung up. He called me right back but I ignored it."

"Why are getting so worked up about this? He didn't seem to be bothered by it."

"Because Sara what if one night I see him walking in with a girl? What if I have to see him with his arm around her and they're flirting? What then?"

"Why would that matter if you said that you weren't expecting anything to happen between the two of you?"

"I lied Sara, sue me. He had just called me telling how he was about to fuck some girl he had met tonight but couldn't because when he touched her he wished it were me. "

She didn't say anything so I mumbled that I needed to get some sleep and hung up.

I couldn't sleep that night, and not just because I didn't have a bed, but because I kept thinking about Jon. I knew I had fucked up, I just hoped I hadn't fucked up to bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Contains some sexual context :) ENjoy. **

It was Friday morning and I had just landed in Dallas, Texas. We were doing a house show tonight and I was currently waiting for the guys to arrive from their various cities of residence. I had already called and canceled my internet, cable, electricity, along with my gas and water. Sara said that she should be at our new apartment by Sunday and I wouldn't arrive until Wednesday morning, which gave us enough time to go back and forth online picking out our furniture. I had gotten rid of all of my things and Sara had sold almost all of her belongings.

Just as I was about to pull out my laptop and start looking for some furniture, I heard my name being called. When I looked up I saw it was Colby. He was waving me over and behind him were Jon and Joe. As I gathered my luggage, I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach. I'm sure Jon wasn't to happy with me practically hanging up on him and then ignoring his call. I averted eye contact with him as I walked up to the guys and then followed them to the car rental terminal. Colby went with Joe to pick it up, which left me waiting with Jon.

I took a quick glance at his face and he didn't look mad. I relaxed alittle bit, maybe I was over thinking like I always seem to do with him. I took a deep breath and decided to break the awkward silence that had fallen since the guys had left. "Hey, Jon. Are we ok?"

He turned to look at me and I almost instantly regretted opening my eyes seemed cold and there was no sexy smirk, it was just blank. There was nothing there and my heart sunk alittle bit. "So now you want to talk to me? I guess it is kind of difficult to ignore me completely when I'm standing right here infront of you."

Before I could say anything, A grey SUV containing Joe and Colby pulled up infront of the two of us. When we had both finished putting our luggage in the trunk, Jon was walking over to get in the car but I grabbed his arm and made him look at me.

"Can we talk when we get to the hotel?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at me and shook his head yes. If the guys had noticed something they didn't say anything about it and soon we were all checking into the hotel and making our way up to our rooms. We agreed that we would hit the gym in about an hour or two and then come back here to shower and head over to the arena.

* * *

Jon entered the room first and went to put his bags down infront of his head. As I followed and did he same, he sat on the edge of his bed and fell back so he was laying down with his feet still touching the floor. I sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting so there was alittle bit of space between us. He didn't say anything. I took in a sharp breath when I felt his hand softly rubbing my lower back.

"You wanted to talk," he said as he stopped rubbing my back and I turned to look down at him. He had now propped himself up on his elbows.

"I didn't want you thinking I moved to Vegas because of you," I said. Might as well get this over with.

He narrowed his eyes at me before asking, "Why would I think you moved to Vegas because of me?"

I went to get up but he sat up and grabbed my arm. I sat back down and looked at him. "Well, you and me hook up once and then I tell you I'm moving to Vegas. Then, just because the universe loves fucking with me, I move into the same fucking condo complex as you. If the roles were reversed that's what I would be thinking."

"Then obviously you're way more self-centered than I am," he said. His smirk returning to his lips.

"So you don't think I'm some crazy stalker chick?" I asked.

He laughed and that made me relax alittle bit. "No, I don't think you're a stalker chick. I do think you're alittle crazy but that's ok, crazy can be hot."

"And why would you think you have any right to call me crazy?" I asked. I could my anger start to get the better of me and tried to mentally calm myself down so I wouldn't freak out on him. WHich if I did would just prove that he was right.

"Would you have hooked up with me if I wasn't about to go out with a girl?" He asked.

My anger was soon replaced with embarrassment. "No, I probably wouldn't have," I told him honestly.

"So, you're jealous. Does that mean someone is starting to fall for my amazing charm? It breaks down the best of them eventually so don't feel too bad sweetheart." He then brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"You couldn't fuck blondie the other night. Does that mean someone is starting to fall for mine?" I teased back.

His smirk disappeared and for a second I thought I had made him angry at me again. Then his face turned serious and he asked, "What if I am?"

My eyes opened wide and I swear I forgot to breath for a second or two. "What?" That was my big comeback.

He smiled alittle then looked over to me. "What if I thought something was happening here?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"He shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea. All I know is that ever since we hooked up, I've been thinking about it non-stop. Your lips, the way you taste, the way you gave me a smirk after you came like you were trying to tell me I did a good job." He chuckled and I my body react to the words he was saying.

"I'm not sure if it's feelings or whatever. I do know that we have some crazy heat between us. That night I went out and met that blonde girl, I did it to hopefully get my mind off of you. Once I realized it was only making it worse and I caved you even more, I got pissed and called you."

By now my body felt like it was on fire. I wanted him. All of him. Now.

I straddled him and started attacking his lips, once I heard him moan and felt his hands on my ass, I moved my hands into hair and ran my fingers through it. Our tongues swirled around eachothers and my hips starting to grind against him. I could feel him through his jeans which just made me want him more. I pulled away from him and took off his shirt. He told me to get up and when I did he pulled my shirt off, then his hands went to my jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. I did the same to him and soon I was standing infront of him in just my bra and underwear, him in just his boxers where you could easily see his dick trying to break free of them. I looked down and smiled. He closed the space between us and starting to kiss and lick my neck. One of my hands went to his hair again, the other went to his dick where I rubbed him through his boxers. He reached behind with his hands and unhooked my bra. I helped him slide it from me before returning to stroking him. he licked his way down from my neck to my breast where he sucked on each of my nipples, giving them his full attention. The more he sucked and licked them, the faster I would stroke him, making him moan into my breasts.

"Jon, please," I moaned while grabbing his hand and moving it down to pussy. Letting him know that area was in dire need of his attention.

He brought his face back to mine and slid his tongue across my lips. "Lay down."

I did what I was told and couldn't help but bite my lips. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and knelt down. He slid my panties off and looked over to my eyes. I pushed my hips up, trying to tell him to get to work since I couldn't form any words at the moment. He smirked at me before taking my clit into his mouth, sucking on it with force. My hands flew to the back his head where I tangled his hair into my fingers, pushing his face even more towards me. I couldn't get enough of his tongue swirling around my clit, then down my outer lips and finally plunging into my cunt. I tried as best I could to keep my moans quiet, but every now and then his hand would slide up to my breast to play with my nipples, which cause me to let our a scream or two.

I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. I pulled on his hair and sat up, making go to his knees. Still holding onto his hair, I pulled his head back before a crashed my lips against his. I made sure to clean myself of his tongue, lips, and face before I looked at his blue eyes again.

"I want to come with your dick in me," I whispered against his lips.

He smirked at me before he grabbed my wrist and made me let go of his hair. He stood up and I went to remove his boxers. I was still sitting on his bed and he was standing infront of me with his member just inches from my face. While looking into his eyes, I wrapped my lips around his head, slowing sucking on it. While doing that I brought my hands to his shaft and stroked up and down, picking up speed while I started to swirl my tongue around his head. I then removed my hand and ran my tongue along his shaft, moving underneath it to his balls. I sucked on each one while one of my hands continued my assault on him.

"Fuck," I heard him moan. "Come here," he said as he placed both of his hands on my face and made me desert his balls. I placed my hands on his chest as he brought my face up to his, taking my bottom lip into his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked.

"Fuck, I hope so," he said. He gave me one more kiss before going to his bags and searching through one. After a few seconds he pulled one out and opened it. While he rolled it on he turned to me and asked, "You're on birth control, right?"

I shook my head yes before taking his hand and again making him sit on the edge of the bed. I swung my leg over Jon and slowly started to feed his dick into myself. He let out a throaty moan before moving his hands to my ass. After I inserted him fully into me, I could feel his cock throb. Jon brought his mouth to my neck, leaving small bites along my chest until reaching my breasts. He brought his hands from my ass to my nipples, pinching and squeezing them. He gently bit down on them which caused me to let out a loud squeal.

I slowly rose off of Jon's cock so that just his head was at my entrance before sliding back down on it until he was fully impaling me once again. I started to grind against him before pushing him down to lay on his back. I placed my hands on his chest for balance and started to move my hips back and forth, bring his dick all the out before sliding all the way back in. Each time I rolled my hips, I felt Jon dig his nails into my hips. Before I could stop him, I felt him left me up and slam me onto my bed that was directly across from us.

While placing his hands on either side of me face, he inserted himself into me, thrusting in and out. Each time feeling him hit the back of my cunt. Keeping eye contact the whole time until I felt myself start to lose control. The burning at the bottom of my stomach was starting to engulf me and I couldn't hold back my screams any longer.

"Yes, Jon! I'm almost there, right there! Fuck me Jon, please! Please, don't stop! Baby, fuuuck!"

I dug my nails into his shoulders as I felt my climax flow out through my body. He increased the force of his thrusts.

"Lex! Shit, you're...milking me..baby, fuuuck!"

He rested his forehead against mine until our breathing had evened out and he went limo inside me. He slowly lifted his head and gave me a kiss, no tongue nor force. Just his lips moving softly against mine.

Looking into my eyes he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Hey, you guys ready?" It was Joe.

"Shit," Jon and I said in unison. We jumped up and gathered our clothes. I slid my bra and underwear on then proceeded to put on my shirt and jeans. Jon gathered his clothes and ran to the bathroom, flushing the condom and throwing on his boxers, shirt, and jeans. I sat down on my bed and ran my hands through my hair trying to fix the areas that I felt had gotten scrunched up. Jon walked up to the door and looked over at me, nodded my head yes and he opened the door.

"Hey man, just give us a minute. We were talking some shit out," said Jon.

Joe looked over to me sitting on my bed with my legs crossed. "Everything alright?" He asked only looking at me.

I gave him a small smile, "Yeah."

"Alright," he said nodding his head. "Me and Seth will be downstairs waiting."

Jon closed the door then walked over to my bed, crawling up to where I was us. I smiled at him as his placed kisses all over my neck , then my chin, until finally capturing my own with his.

"Awesome talk, Lex," he said against my lips. He pulled away and ran his tongue across my neck.

I sucked in a breath. "I give our communication a solid 8," I said teasing.

He pulled away and looked at my face, "An 8? That's all I get?"

I moved off the bed and went to change for the gym. "Well, you didn't make it hurt."

I heard him let out a very husky, frustrated groan before I shut and locked the bathroom door. Otherwise we'd never leave the room.

* * *

We both met the guys downstairs and headed over to a CrossFit facility that Seth had found online. All four us did our stretches before going off and doing our own thing. After about two hours, Joe called me over to start with the weight lifting portion of our workout, Jon and Colby soon followed. once we were done with that, they guy who ran they CrossFit asked if we would pose for some pictures. The guys agreed but I opted not to.

"Come on," all three said in unison.

I sighed and joined the guys in taking the picture. Jon put his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. I couldn't help but smile. After the guy took the picture, the guys and I gathered our things and headed back to the hotel to shower and get ready for tonight's show.

"So, are we going to save water or...?" Asked Jon when we were back at the hotel.

I rolled my eyes. "How about you shower first. I'll be looking at furniture out here while waiting," I said as I took out my laptop.

"Alright, but you're only depriving yourself," he said as he went into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door.

While Jon was showering, I managed to buy a dresser for my bedroom from Ikeas website, along with a large pack of hangers from Targets website. I then opened up my email and saw that Sara had sent me links to Ikea where she had chosen a simple black couch set. She also had picked a long black coffee table for the livingroom to match the couch and a blood red rug that would go underneath it. I got out my phone and texted her.

'Just saw the links and love them. I'll buy the couch set and you get the rug and coffee table?'

A few seconds later she texted back, 'Deal.' I then made my purchase on the couch set just as Jon came out in nothing but a towel.

"So, we have sex and your modesty goes flying out the window?" I ask.

"Yup," he said as he let his towel fall to the floor.

I put away my laptop and gathered my clothes and toiletry bag. "Do you think you can tone it down a notch? Or ten?"

Before I could actually make it into the bathroom, I felt him turn me around so I was facing him. He pressed my body against his, at least he had put on some boxers, and gave me a kiss that made me want to grab him and take him into the shower with me.

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

* * *

All four us gathered our gear and climbed into the rental car then made our way to the arena. We were told that they guys were going to be involved in a six-man tag team match against Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Dolf Ziggler. I wasn't going to do much, simply interfere when Orton was about to hit Seth with RKO causing a disqualification. Then I would get brogue kicked by Sheamus and roll out of the ring. Since I was still fresh meat, they wanted to keep my matches for TV and then involve them in the house shows as well.

After the Dallas house show, we drove back to the hotel and we all said our goodbyes until the next morning. Our House show tomorrow was in Fort Worth, Texas, which meant we would stay the night again in Dallas. As dean showered I just changed into some sweats and sleeping shirt. I laid down in my bed and was almost asleep when I felt someone shake me alittle bit.

I turned over and saw it was Jon. "What?" I asked.

He gave me a mischievous smile, "I'm not tired."

"Why not? You had sex, worked out, and did a match," I said while sitting up. I then noticed that he only had on a towel, again.

He leaned into the crook of my neck, placing a kiss there and licking all the way down and across my collar bone. My body was reacting to him and soon I felt my body on fire again. I grabbed his face and pulled him down with me as I layed on my back.

I pulled away from his lips and looked at his face. He was biting his lip and his eyes were watching mine with smoldering intensity. "I'll just have to wore you some then, don't I?"

"Yes, please," he said before we had another one of our "talks".

**I love all of your reviews so please keep them coming :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning feeling alittle sore, and since I hadn't done much in the ring the last few days, I attributed that to Jon. My eyes snapped open. Jon. I had sex with Jon, twice. Slowly, I turned onto my side so that I was facing his bed. He wasn't there. At first I was relieved, but then I started thinking where he was. I looked over to the bathroom, the door was wide open and no one was in there. I then figured he left somewhere.

I could feel my stomach start to knot up, I mean I finally hook up with the guy that I had been flirting with back and forth with for a few weeks and when I wake up he's gone. No big deal, right? I shook my head, I wasn't going to get myself riled up over nothing. I reached over to my bags and pulled out my laptop along with my cell phone. I opened up my email and notices from everything I had purchased online for my new apartment I was sharing with my best friend Sara. Some said that my items had been shipped and would be arriving Monday morning, the rest said they would arrive tomorrow morning. I picked up my phone and called Sara.

"Hey, you," she answered.

"Hey, are you sure you're going to be there tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup, I have the red-eye tonight and will be there bright and early. Why? Please don't tell me you're having second thoughts again because of that Ambrose guy," she said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No, I received emails saying that the couches are arriving tomorrow."

"O, thank God. Yeah, the coffee table and rug are arriving tomorrow too. DOn't worry I'll be there. My bed isn't coming til tomorrow Monday morning so I'm taking a sleeping bag that I bought yesterday."

"Yeah my bed is arriving on Monday too. When I get there on Wednesday We can go to Best Buy or something to pick a TV. Well, two because I want one in my room," I told her.

"We can go halfers on the one that will go in the livingroom and you can buy the one for your room," suggested Sara.

"Sounds Fair," I said.

"O, I called the cable and internet company, there coming Monday afternoon."

"Perfect. I think we have everything, minus some little decorations but we can get those on Wednesday," I said.

"Yup, we did good girl," said Sara.

Just then Jon walked in, holding two cups of coffee. I would be lieing if I didn't feel my heart start to race at the site of him coming back. Seeing I was on the phone, he held up the coffees and motioned towards the table at the farther end of the room. I nodded my head yes and watched him walk over to the table set everything down, and took a seat.

"Hey, Sara I gotta go but I'll talk to you later ok."

"Alright, be safe."

We hung up and I got out of bed. I looked over at Jon who had a smirk on his face as his eyes roamed my body. I looked down at myself, That's when I noticed I just had on a small grey shirt with no bra and my underwear. Feeling alittle self-conscious, I grabbed one of my bags and starting looking for my bra and sweats before heading into the bathroom.

"Over there," said Jon. When I looked at him, he was pointing to the pillow on his bed, which is where my bra had landed lastnight. I quickly grabbed it. He leaned on the side of chair and retrieved my gray sweats. I held out my hands for him to throw them to me, he shook his head no and motioned with his finger for me to go and get them from him.

"Jon, just throw them over here, please," I told him.

"Why can't you just come and get them?" He asked innocently.

"Because I'm practically naked," I said.

"No, I've seen you naked. Three times," he said winking at me.

"Whatever." I gave up and decided I could put on another pair of sweats I had in my bag. Before I could make it over to the bathroom, Jon got up and stepped infront of me. I looked up at his blue eyes and I could feel the fire starting to rise up my body. He stepped even closer so that our faces were just centimeters away from eachother. He placed his finger at the hem of my underwear, running it back and forth. My breathing started to quicken and I knew I had to gain some control before my mind started to get fuzzy with the feeling of wanting him inside me again.

"Alicia Fox is telling anybody that will listen down in NXT that you are I are the new couple down here," I said looking down and away from his intense gaze.

"Who told you that?" He asked. He had stopped moving his finger around the hem of my underwear and had now placed both hands on my hips.

"Paige did, when I was out the night you called me."

"What did you tell her?" He asked as he removed one of his hands from my hips and brought it up to my face, making me look at him.

"I basically told her that we were just friends. Has anyone asked you about our...friendship?" He dropped his hand from my face and hip. He ran his hands through his hair and placed his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

"Just Joe, but that's cause he thinks my flirting makes you uncomfortable and he doesn't want me messing this up for all of us. If only he knew you're the one that came on to me," he said laughing alitlle bit.

"What? I did not come on to you," I said while taking a step back from him.

He laughed again. "Yeah you did, both times actually. I admit that I came onto to you when you were falling asleep lastnight, but the first two times, that was all you sweetheart."

I thought back to both times. The first time we hooked up I had came up to him in just a towel and straddled him. Ok, he had a point there. The second time, which was yesterday morning, I had straddled him again after he told me how he kept thinking about our encounter. Fuck, he was right.

"See, I'm right," he said smirking.

I decided to give up and grabbed the sweats that he had now thrown on his bed throwing them on. "Why are you all dressed?"

"I had to go and call in to some radio stations to promote our house show in Fort Worth today. Why? Did you miss me?" He asked playfully as he reached around me and grabbed a hand full of my ass.

Dropping my bag I was holding, I reached up to his hair and pulled it, hard. He let go of my ass and reached back with both hands trying to remove my hand. I didn't let go until I had dragged him to his bed and made him sit down. Letting go, I made my way into the bathroom to put on a sports bra and a sweatshirt so I could hit the gym. When I came out, Jon had already changed and was lacing his shoelaces on his gym shoes. I went over to my bed and grabbed my gym bag, I took some socks and my own gym shoes, sliding them on.

We meet up with the guys downstairs and head over to the CrossFit that Seth had found yesterday. After our normal three hour workout, complete with warm ups, weight lifting and endurance exercises. All four of us headed back to the hotel where we showered, packed up our ring gear and headed to the arena. I was slowly starting to dread these house shows. All I was allowed to do was walk the guys to the ring and interfere if I was told to. It was better than nothing but I couldn't wait for RAW and Smackdown so I can, you know, actually wrestle.

I guess I was giving out a frustrated vibe because as we waited for our music to hit so we could make our entrance through the crowd, Joe took me aside and asked if everything was ok.

"Yeah, just kind of getting tired of being the valet for these house shows," I told him.

"You know it's just temporary. Even Triple H said that he wants you in there with us, they just want to build up those moments and save it for TV. Once it's become a staple you'll be doing matches with us on every show, televised or not."

"I know, it's just watching you guys in there makes me want to jump in and throw down. I'm not very patient," I told him.

He laughed and patted my back. "Just try and relax, you're time is gonna come. I'm positive."

I nodded my head agreeing with him before he went to go talk something out with Seth. The match tonight was going to be Seth and Roman against Sheamus and Randy Orton. Dean and I were just to escort them and cheer them on at ringside. Dean walked over to me and was about to say something when our music hit and we headed out through the crowd. Dean ofcourse went over the barricade before me and held out his hand to help me over. Once all four of us were in the ring, Sheamus' music hit. I felt Dean creep up behind me and bring his mouth to my ear.

"What was Joe telling you?" He asked loud enough for me to hear him over the music but low enough to where only I could hear him.

I shook my head no as in tell him it was nothing. As Sheamus stopped at the bottom of the ramp waiting for his partner, Orton's music hit and I felt Jon's hand give my backside a slight pinch. I turned around to look at him but he just smirked at me and gave me a wink. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, thank God they didn't. It was a house show so I didn't have to worry about TV cameras being in every corner of the ring and arena. He stepped out of the ring and I joined him, keeping my distance. Through out the match, I cheered for Seth and Reigns, whoever was in the ring. I talked trash to whoever they were facing, Orton or Sheamus. The match ended when Reigns hit a spear on Sheamus and picked up the win. As Jon and I entered the ring to celebrate their win, Reigns roared signaling a triple power bomb. As Jon and Colby hoisted Sheamus onto Reigns shoulder, Randy climbed onto the apron and was about to enter the ring, that was my cue. I hurried up and climbed onto the top rope, I jumped off and hit him with a drop kick just as the boys triple power bombed Sheamus. We got a huge pop and we stood over both men with our fists out infront us, hitting our pose.

* * *

I didn't notice when we arrived back at the hotel. I was to just going down the list in my head of things the apartment needed. Thankfully most of them were checked off or I was just waiting for them to be delivered. I was brought out of my thoughts by Seth who had been calling but when I didn't answer snapped his fingers infront of my face. "What the hell as your mind so damn preoccupied?" He asked as we all got out of the car with our bags.

"Me," said Jon as he slung his arm over my shoulders. I shook him off and rolled my eyes at him. The guys and I made it up to our rooms. We decided that we were just going to relax and stay in since tomorrow was a traveling day. We had a flight in the morning to Dallas where Raw was going to take place on Monday. I was instantly nervous stepping into the hotel room I shared with my...friend? I didn't really know what we were, the go to thing to say would be friends, maybe with benefits. Again, I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice that Jon had sat down right next to me on my bed. I was brought out of my thoughts by feeling his hand give my knee a squeeze. His face looked like he was waiting for something.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head at me. "What's got you out of it tonight?"

I was not about to let him know that I was thinking about him, mainly because I didn't want him knowing he had any affect on me. So I told him what had been preoccupying my mind on the ride over here from the arena. "I just keep going over this list in my head of things I need for the apartment, Sara and I have gotten most of it. I'm just not looking forward to setting everything up." I sighed and before even thinking I blurted out, "Times like these where I wished I had a boyfriend." I immediately wished I had just shut my mouth, I didn't want there to be any more awkwardness with Jon and I. Before I could come up with anything to say, Jon spoke.

"I could help you set up some stuff, if you want me to."

I looked over at him for the first time. That's when I noticed he dressed to go out somewhere. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a grey t-shit, his black leather jacket and had actually styled his hair. He only slicked it back but for Jon that was saying something.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

He shifted alittle bit and then got up. "Um, I'm gonna go out for alittle."

"With who?" I asked. I could feel my jealousy slowly start to creep up to the surface.

"With a friend," he said. He picked up his cell phone and wallet from his bed and placed it in the pockets of his jacket.

I got up and walked over to him, he turned around but wouldn't look me in the eyes. "What friend, Jon?"

He sighed before finally meeting my eyes, which I'm sure were starring daggers into him. "Why does that even matter, Lex?"

I knew he was going to go out with a girl and I knew I shouldn't be getting angry or jealous. We were not anything official or with a title. We were just friends, and that slowly started to kill me on the inside. I soon felt my anger turn into sadness.

"I guess it doesn't," I said and bolted for the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I then sat down on the closed toilet not wanting Jon to see my mini-breakdown that I was about to have. I kept thinking back to two weeks ago when Sara and I were looking at our new apartment. I told her about hooking up with Jon and how he told me he didn't want anything serious. Sara pointed out how I wasn't a hook-up kind of girl. She also picked up on the fact that I did have some feelings towards Jon, which were stronger now that we had actually had sex. I liked Jon and I really enjoyed the attention he gave me and our sexual banter that we sometimes had with eachother. I hated that I still pursued him even after he told me he didn't want anything serious.

After a few minutes, my breathing and heart rate returned back to normal. I opened the bathroom door and peeked around the room. No Jon. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding until then. As I layed down on my bed, I couldn't stop the thoughts and imaged that were going through my head. All of which were about Jon and whoever he was doing tonight.

"I need a drink," I said out loud to myself. I thought about going out myself and then decided I was. Thinking about who I could get to go with me didn't take much time since I really hadn't tried to talk to anyone besides the guys for fear that another Alicia Fox incident would happen. So, I called Joe.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hey Lex, what's up?"

"Hey Joe, what are you doing?" I asked while trying my best not to sound like an idiot.

"Um, nothing," he said while letting out a laugh. "Why? What's up?" He asked again.

"Would mind coming with me to get a drink, or ten? I don't feel like being that girl sitting at the bar drinking alone tonight." Before he could say anything I added, "Strictly as friends, I swear."

"Um, yeah. Alright, just give me a few minutes to change," he said.

"Ok." After I hung up I decided to get dressed as well. I opted for the outfit I had worn out with Paige. Just as I was putting on my shoes, there was a knock on the door. Knowing it was Joe, I grabbed my purse that had all my essentials and headed towards the door. I opened it and stepped out closing the door behind me. "Ready," I told Joe as I stood infront of him. He just laughed and we made our way to the elevators.

"So, what brought this on?" He asked.

I racked my brain for a believable reason because there was no way I was going to tell him the truth. "Sometimes a girl has to drink," I said shrugging.

We stepped into the elevator and were soon walking into the hotel lobby. "So this has nothing to do with Jon going out?" He asked.

Shit. I looked up at Joe and could tell by the look on his face that he knew something was up between Jon and I. "No, Joe. I just really need a drink."

"Ok, if you say so. Let's go."

* * *

We walked a few blocks before hitting a street littered with small bars. We chose the one that looked to be the most laid back one which was named Joe's Bar&Grill.

"Do you want a table or just to sit at the bar?" Asked Joe when we walked inside.

"I wasn't going to eat anything, were you?" I asked.

"I could go for a burger and some fries," he said.

"Table it is then."

He lead the way to a table that was against one of the walls. The waitress came over and directed most of her attention to Joe which wasn't surprising, he is very easy on the eyes. After he ordered his burger meal, the waitress glanced at me and asked what I would be having with a lot less enthusiasm. I didn't take any offense to it. I simply smiled at her and ordered a bottle of tequila with all the works and two shot glasses. She took our order and left but not before giving Joe one more inspection.

I looked at Joe who was smirking at me. "What?"

"I'm not gonna have to carry you out of here am I?" He teased.

"Carry me? No. Having to stand behind me to make sure I don't tip over and eat shit, possibly," I said.

He laughed and shook his head. Sounds like something Jon would say."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, no J word for the rest of the night."

"Why?" Asked Joe.

Before I could come up with something to say, the waitress came with my bottle of Tequila. Along with the two shot glasses and two bowls, One had cut up limes and the other had salt. I rubbed my hands together and Joe laughed at my excitement. I pours the two shots and slid one to him. He shoo his head no and slid back to me.

"You're gonna make me drink alone?" I asked with a pout.

"No, that's why I came along for company so you wouldn't physically be alone. I didn't mean that I was going to drink."

"Just one?" I said while sliding it back over to him.

"Fine," said Joe. We both dipped our finger in the tequila and rubbed some on the back of our hands. We then but some salt where our hand was wet from the liquor. We licked the salt, took the shot and then quickly sucked on the lime.

Before Joe had put down his shot glass, I was already shooting back my second shot. "This is going to be interesting," said Joe while shaking his head.

* * *

**Review and tell me what do you think so far :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is longer than my other ones and contains some violence that happens outside of the ring. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

By the time Joe was done with his burger and fries, I had taken about ten shots of tequila and I was feeling it. My entire body was on fire from the inside out and my head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. I looked over at Joe who had a concerned look on his face.

"What's up big man?' I asked as I looked over at him.

"Nothing, just thinking that maybe you've had enough," he said.

I shook my head. "Nope, I can still remember why I started drinking which means I need more." I tried to reach for the bottle but Joe grabbed it and motioned the waitress for the check.

"Party ," I mumbled. Even in my intoxicated state I knew I had way more then enough, I just didn't want to stop until I could blackout and forget about Jon for the night.

When the waitress came over with the check, I reached for my purse that was hung on my chair but dropped it onto the floor. When I tried to reach for it I ended up sliding half way off. Before I could hit the ground, I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me back onto my chair. Ofcourse it was Joe and I suddenly felt a tab embarrassed. "I'll pay for this," I told him.

"Naw, it's ok," he said.

I reached out and touched his arm. "Joe, I'm the one who dragged you here and I'm the one who's going to need help getting back to the hotel. I got this." He didn't say anything just gave me a quick nod. "Good," I said while letting go of his arm. "Now, could you get my bag for me, I don't wanna slip again."

He laughed alittle bit and reached down for my bag, pulled out my wallet and handed it to me. It took some time to pull out my card since any movement I made felt as if I was making it through cement. Finally I got it out and handed it to Joe who placed it with the receipt and handed it to the waitress. A few minutes later she came back and handed my card to Joe who stuffed it back into my wallet and dropped it into my purse. "I'm holding on to this, ok?" He asked me while referring to my purse. I slowly shook my head yes and watched him as he walked over and helped me up.

Once I was standing, he put his arm around my waist to steady me and we slowly made our way out of the Bar&Grill. The air was chilly and made my head spin even more. I pushed myself off of Joe and leaned against the closest wall.

"O, fuck," I said out loud.

Joe quickly walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You alright, Lex?" I shook my head no. "Do you think you'll be able to walk back?" He asked. Again, all I could do was shake my head no. I heard him sigh and then he pulled out his cell.

"Hey man, are you back at the hotel?...Alright, cool. I came out to eat with Lexi. Well, I ate and she drank...Yeah, man she's messed up. She doesn't think she can walk back...Were just a few blocks from the hotel Jon, don't worry I got her."

My eyes snapped opened. Jon, he was talking to Jon. I grabbed onto his arm and squeezed as hard as I could which caused Joe to pull away from me. "Ow, Lexi. What the hell?...Hold on Jon."

"Please, Joe. I can walk. Tell him to forget it, I can walk back," I said pleading to him.

"Lex, you're pretty messed up."

I shook my head. "No, I can walk Joe, I promise. Please, tell him to forget it and hang up. Please." My voice cracked on my last plead to him and I could fell my eyes start to sting.

Keeping his eyes on mine, he put the phone back to his ear. "Hey, Jon? Yeah, she says she can walk now...I don't know but we're heading back right now...Alright." He hung up and slipped his cell back into his pocket.

I let out a breath that I was holding and I looked up at Joe. "Thanks."

He let out a sigh and once again wrapped his free arm around my waist, helping me to keep steady on my feet as we slowly started walking. It was silent until Joe spoke up. "Can I ask you something?" I simply shook my head yes. "Did you drinking yourself into oblivion tonight have anything to do with Jon going out with a girl?"

I closed my eyes shut. So I was right, he had gone out with some girl tonight. Being as drunk and emotional as I was at that moment, the words starting spilling out of my mouth that other wise would have never been spoken. "You know something Joe, I have never been that girl. You know the one that has her happy ending or even gets a piece of what she wants. Actually, I take that back, I'm always the girl that gets a piece of what she wants and never the whole fucking thing. Why am I the one who gets her hopes up only to have then be shattered and turned to absolute dust? Why do I develop feelings? He told me this was going to be a casual friend thing. But do you know what I want? I want to be enough for him. I want him to want me and only me. But that's not in the cards for Alexis, Joe. Who the fuck in their right mind would want me?" My voice cracked and the tears started pouring out of me along with sobs.

I felt Joe's grip on me tighten. "Damn, Lexi. You and Jon have been hooking up? I thought you guys were thinking about it, not that you had already done it."

My heart fell to my stomach as I realized what I had just told him. "Joe, Please. You can't tell anyone. I don't want people thinking I'm a whore, please."

"Don't worry, Lex. I swear I won't say anything."

"Not even to Colby or even to Jon, please."

"Ok, Lexi."

We had arrived at the hotel and Joe walked me to my room. As we entered, I took a quick glance at Jon. He was sitting up on his bed with his eyes on Joe and I.

"Are you going to be ok?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah," I said while sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Ok, just call me if anything," he said as he placed my purse next me. He looked over at Jon before walking out and shutting the door.

I put my head in my hands and I felt my bed sink in alittle bit. Jon had sat down next to me and I suddenly felt my hate for him coming back. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be fucking some ring rat right about now?" I snapped at him. He didn't say anything so I continued my drunken, hate filled rant. "I can't believe I let myself be used as just some extra pussy to have around. What the hell is wrong with me? I actually developed feelings for you. Do you know that? Did you know that I liked you more than just a fuck buddy?" I looked over to Jon for the first time who had his eyes focused on the ground. "Answer me, Jon!" I yelled at him and even pushed him with enough force that he fell off my bed and onto the floor. I quickly got up and stood over him. "Well?!"

He got up and pushed me back. After that, I saw red. I slapped him across his face and pushed him back onto my bed. I climbed on top of him and wrapped my hands around his neck, squeezing as hard as I could. His hands then went to the back of my head where he pulled my hair so hard I could feel some of it being ripped from my scalp. I let out a scream and let go of his neck. He got me off of him and pulled me down to my knees. He was wearing a lose pair of basketball shorts so with my right hand I reached out, grabbed his package, twisted and squeezed it. Jon automatically let go my hair and fell to his knees himself. I quickly got up and moved away from him, standing my the bathroom. As Jon layed on the floor, his hands holding his now extra sensitive area, I walked up to him and kick his side. Over and over again until he managed to grab my leg and flip me onto my back. I tried to crawl on top of him again but he managed to pin my down, holding my hands to my sides.

"I didn't fuck anyone! Shit, Lex stop!" He screamed at me. I didn't believe him. I was able to slide my left leg from under him and bring it to his throat where I kicked it. He fell back, now coughing and holding on to himself. My head started to throb so I ran my hands around the area that stung. As I pulled my hands through my hair and brought them back, I saw a good chunk of hair that I held in my hands. I guess that was enough to calm me down because I slumped down to floor and tried to stabilize my breathing. After a few minutes I looked over at Jon who was leaning against the wall. He had his eyes closed and was holding himself with one hand while holding on to his side with the other. I crawled over to him and sat between his legs which I'm guessing were wide open because it would have hurt too much to close them. I brought my hand to his left cheek which was bright red from where I had slapped him. I softly rand my thump over his lips. "You're too strong for someone you size," he almost whispered against my thump.

"It's the alcohol," I whispered back. He chuckled alittle bit which broke my heart. I really did like him and here he was in pain because I beat him. I felt my eyes sting and swallowed back the lump that had formed in my throat. My eyes had filled with tears and as I tried to blink them back, he opened his and was now smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm the one who almost got his balls ripped off, wind pipe kicked in and his ribs almost busted, but you're the one who's gonna cry."

What he said made me feel even worse. I pulled my hand away from his face but he caught it and held onto it. I looked down at our hands and then back up t his eyes. "I didn't fuck her, Alexis. I was going to but when it came down to it I ran out on her just like the other one I told you about. It's like my dick only reacts to you."

I laughed at the somewhat nice thing he said. I then looked down at his other hand which was holding his package. "If I would have known that I wouldn't have harmed him." I said referring to his penis.

"Yeah, I think it's only fair you kiss him and say sorry. When he's fully recovered," he said and added a wink at the end.

I rolled my eyes and slid myself alittle closer to him. I brought my face to his and ran my tongue along his jaw. I heard him suck in some air which only encouraged me to continue. I then slid my tongue up his chin to his bottom lip which I took in-between my teeth and gently nibbled on it. I then brought my lips to his neck where I softly kissed it all over. "I'm sorry, Jon." I then ran my tongue up his neck to his lips where his lips met mine and we lowly kissed, bringing our tongues our to meet eachother and battle for some dominance. When Jon brought his free hand to the back of my head to deepen the kiss, I winced and pulled away. Realizing I still held the chunk of hair in my hand, I brought it up and showed it to him.

"O,shit," said Jon.

"Yup. I'm gonna call down to the lobby and ask them to bring up some ice and towels for you and him." I said referring to his private area. He nodded his head and I used the phone in the room to call and make the request. After I hung up I told Jon they said it would only be a few minutes. I heard my phone ringing from my purse and made my way to where Joe had left it. I dug into it, bringing it out and looking at who was calling. It was Sara.

"Hey Sara, what's up?"

'Are you alone?" She asked.

"Um, no. Jon is here, but what's up? Are you ok?" I asked.

"No and when I tell you why, you won't be either," she said.

"Is it about the apartment? Are you not going to be there by tomorrow?"

"No, Alexis. I'm at the airport right now waiting for my red-eye to Vegas. I had to call you though. It's about David."

I felt my insides cringe at the sound of his name. "What about David?" I heard Jon groaning and looked over to him. He was slowly getting up and limping his way towards me. He sat down on my bed and I stood infront of him.

Sara took a deep breath. "He called me when I was on my way here. He said that you had texted him a few weeks ago but never got back to him and that when he tried to call you, it said that his number had been blocked. Is that true Lex? Did you text him?"

"Yeah I texted him."

"Why would you text him?' Asked Jon and Sara in unison.

"I don't know. It was after I came back from visiting you in Philly and I ran into him at the gym on my final day there. he gave me hi number," I said to both of them.

"But what the fuck would make you actually txt him?" Asked Sara.

I closed my eyes and turned around so Jon couldn't see me. "I texted him right after I heard Jon making that date. You know, the day when I straddled him wearing the towel."

"Shit, Lex. Well, he's pissed and told me to give you a message."

I turned back to Jon. "What message does he have for me now?" Jon's eyes were locked with mine.

"Put it on speaker," said Jon.

I did and held out the infront of Jon and I.

"He said if you don't agree to meet up with him then he's going to put all of the pictures he took of you online. He said if you don't remember which ones here they are and then he sent me some."

I felt like I was going to be sick and put my hand over my mouth just incase I did hurl. "Which ones did he send you?" I asked

Again, Sara took a breath before answering. "There was one of you showering and you're looking over your shoulder to the camera. There was one where you were spread open laying down on your old bed and..."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and my throat was burning. "And what Sara?'

"It wasn't a picture but a few seconds from a video he said he had of the two of you. You're going down on him."

I dropped my phone and Jon caught it before it could fall to the floor. I rand into the bathroom and knelt infront of the toilet where I throw up. Not because I was still alittle bit buzzed but because I felt violated all over again. My body was going to be put on display for everyone to see. I could possibly lose my job over this. that last thought made me fall to the bathroom floor where I let out loud sobs.

Jon came in as quickly as he could since he was still feeling the effects of my attack on him.

"Lexi, are you still there? Are you ok?" Asked Sara who was till on speaker phone.

I couldn't talk and just looked up at Jon. "Um, Sara it's Jon. She's crying on the bathroom floor, she just threw up."

"Shit, what is she gonna do?" Asked Sara.

"I don't know. I'm gonna try to calm her down but I'll make sure she calls you when we land in Dallas tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok. Please take care of her Jon," said Sara.

"Don't worry, I got her," said Jon. With that he hung up and then there a knock on the door. I shot up and headed to answer it.

"That's your ice," I said to Jon.

When I opened the door, there was an employee of the hotel holding bucket of ice and a few towel. "Hello, did you guys oder-"

"Yes," I said interrupting him and grabbing the bucket and towels. "Thank you."

Before I could shut the door, the employee who was probably just a few years older than Jon and I placed his hand on the door. "Miss, are you ok?" He asked.

Realizing that I probably looked really bad from having my fight with Jon, throwing up in the bathroom and crying my eyes out, I simply smiled and told him yes before shutting the hotel door.

When I turned back around, Jon was sitting down on his bed still holding on to himself. I quickly made my way to him and knelt infront of him. I got a towel and placed ice on it before handing it to him. "Here, place this over your privates and hold it there." He took it and did what I told him to. I then got another towel and did the same thing, this time sitting down next to him and moving his arm so that I could place it on his left side where I had given him more than a few hard kicks.

"Lexi, are you ok?" Asked Jon.

I looked into his blue eyes and felt my lip start to quiver. "They're gonna fire me Jon." I couldn't hold them back even if I tried. I placed my head on his shoulder and sobbed. My entire body was shaking.

He layed his head on top of mine. "You have tell them, Lex. At least tell Stephanie. She's a woman, maybe she'll be more understanding."

"Fuck, that talk is going to be so fucking humiliating," I said.

"I'll go with you. If you want me to, I'll be there with you," said Jon.

I lifted my head to look at him. "Really?" I asked. I could feel my nerves start to calm knowing I wasn't going to have to that discussion with my boss alone. He shook his head yes while adjusting himself. I looked down at where he was holding the ice. "Does it feel alittle bit better?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. It's numb because of the ice."

"Maybe you should give it break then. Watch it fall off cause of frost bite," I said jokingly. The look on Jon's face was anything but joking. He quickly removed the towel filled with ice and placed it in the bucket that was by his feet.

"Here," he said as he took the towel of ice from his side and placed it into the bucket with the other one. "Go take a shower and get ready for bed."

I smiled at him as I went to do exactly that. I grabbed clean clothes from my bag, along with my toiletry bag, and made my way into the bathroom. I decided to leave the door open. I was scared that if I shut it then I would truly be alone and seeing Jon eased that feeling. After I stripped my clothes off, I looked over to Jon before entering the shower. He was smiling at me and a _I'm thinking dirty thoughts about you _smile but a _I'm going to be right here _smile.

After I was done and dressed I walked out into the room putting my dirty clothes in the bag that I kept them in and my toiletry bag in another. I looked over at Jon who was still awake and laying down on his bed just staring at the ceiling. When he noticed my eyes were on him, he looked back at me and gingerly sat up in his bed. He opened his arms out towards me and I looked at him alittle confused. "Um, I'm not really in the mood for something like sex right now, Jon."

He shook his head. "No, I meant strictly spooning. I don't think I could you how I want to, he's still alittle sore."

I laughed and bit my lip. "I'm sorry about that."

He nodded his head slowly and I climbed into bed with him. He moved his body so that his entire body was facing me and I slid against him, placing my head against his chest. "How could I be so fucking stupid?" I asked myself out loud.

"Are we still talking about you and me or is this about you and David.

"My and David," I said as I playfully smacked his chest.

"You're not stupid when it comes to that. Couples do that all the time. Obviously you trusted him enough to do that with him and he's a fucking asshole for using it against you," said Jon.

"He was amazing the first year we were together, the absolute perfect boyfriend. We never fought or even had a disagreement and he had me on a pedestal. Then, after our one year anniversary it was like someone flipped the switch and he became a completely different guy. I guess it's because I was really becoming the it thing in the indy circuit, I don't know. First it was the name calling, the constant name calling. Then he would accuse of fucking all the guys I worked with. Then when I started to mouth back to him, he started beating me." Jon moved his hand to the back of my head where he had pulled a chunk of my hair out just over an hour ago. I was shocked when he then kiss it. My breath was caught in my throat and my heart started beating faster.

"No one noticed anything?" Asked Jon.

"No. I used to wrestle guys two times my size Jon. Plus I had death matches like twice a month. I was always covered with bruises or different scrapes and cuts. It was the perfect situation for him," I said.

"How did you finally end it with him?" Asked Jon.

"I didn't really. When the WWE called Oso and let him know they were interested in signing me to a developmental deal, I knew David would have rather killed me then let me go. Or worse, he would come with me. So I just packed all my clothes while he was at work, I gave Sara the heads up and the address to where she could mail me the rest of my stuff, along with my new number and headed down to Florida." I sighed as I felt new tears falling from my face and onto Jons shirt. "This is all I wanted to do since I was five, Jon. I can't just have a little taste of it and then have it ripped away from me. Not over something like this." I cried. The sobs were shaking my entire body.

Jon didn't say anything. He just kept stroking my hair and placing a kiss of where he had pulled my hair out. He held me that way until it was time for us to pack and head over to the airport.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Small detail change: In the previous chapter I said they were flying to Dallas but they were already in Dallas. So, I'm making Sunday's traveling day into a drive to Houston where Raw will be. I'm a spaz sometimes. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was extra quiet that morning. I didn't say a word the entire car ride to Houston where Monday night raw would be taking place. It was almost a four-hour car ride and the only thing that was running through my mind were the events of lastnight. I had managed to get myself completely wasted and had to practically be carried down the street by poor Joe. I also happened to let it slip that Jon and I had and were hooking-up. I made him promise not to say anything to Jon or Colby that he knew and from the looks of things, he had kept his word. Then there was the fight I had with Jon. A full on brawl in our hotel room where I managed to try to choke him out, rip off his genitals, kick in his wind pipe, and give him some hard kicks to his side.

He showered before we left and I inspected the damage I had caused. His left side was bruised pretty bad and it hurt him to move. I had to help him get his shirt off and put a clean one on. His private area was sore but he said that he would be ok in that area for raw on Monday. There wasn't any bruises on his throat which I was surprised since I had straggled him pretty good. He said it hurt him to swallow from the kick I had given him but that it was fine. He hadn't put his hands on me, only when he pulled on my hair to get me to stop choking him. He had pulled out a good amount of hair and my scalp was still extra sore but I welcomed it after what I did to him.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and I looked to see Sara had texted me asking how I was dealing with the David situation. O, yes. How could I forget about that. I let out a shaky breath and Colby looked over to me. He and I were seated in the backseat while Joe drove and Jon sat shotgun.

"What's up with you this morning?" I looked up into the rearview mirror and saw Jon and Joe looking right back at me.

I shook my head at him and tried to put on a sly smile. "Ten shots of tequila happened to me."

Colby laughed and shook his head. The car fell silent again and I texted Sara back.

'I don't know. Jon said I should tell Stephanie McMahon but I'm terrified of losing my job, Sara.' I hit send and felt the tears building up in my eyes. My throat felt dry and hoarse from all the crying I had done lastnight. I quickly reached into my purse and pulled out my sunglasses and slid them on so no one would notice I was fighting back tears. Well, more like so Colby wouldn't notice. Joe looked at me through the rearview mirror and gave me a sympathetic look. I'm guessing he thought it had something to do with Jon. I gave him a small smile and then felt my cell phone vibrate, Sara had texted back.

'You really think they would fire you?' She asked.

'Yeah, I do. They ask you about these kind of things when you talk to them at their headquarters while signing your contract. I honestly didn't think this would ever happen to me.'

Before she could text me back I quickly changed the subject. 'Has the stuff arrived for the apartment?'

'I know what you're trying to do, but yes, they've arrived. The rest of it is coming tomorrow morning.'

'Alright, I'll let you go. I don't want to talk about this shit anymore, at least not right now.'

'Ok, but I'm here Lexi.'

With that our conversation ended and I placed my head against the cold glass of the window. I felt so exhausted and I hadn't even done anything. Complete and utter shit would best describe my feelings at this time.

* * *

We had arrived in Houston and checked in to our hotel. We didn't have a show today which at any other time I would have been thrilled with. Not today though. Not having a show only meant that I would have more time to sit and think about the situation I had gotten myself into. As I placed my bags on the floor by my bed, I watched Jon do the same with his. He hadn't said anything to me all morning and only would glance over at me here and there.

I wasn't sure if it was because he was still pissed off because of my attack on him yesterday, or if he was now disgusted with me because I could possibly have a sex tape out for the world to see in just a few days. I cringed at the thought of that happening. I decided to clear the air and try to find out what was going through his mind.

I walked up behind him since he was standing infront of our hotel window looking over our view of Houston. "I'm so sorry about lastnight, Jon. I took out all my anger on you and I really hope I didn't fuck this arrangement up. I don't want to make you hate this situation you're in. I know this has been your dream for as long as it has been mine and I want you to know I'm not going to ruin that for you. If you want to go out with girls and have fun then go ahead, you won't have to worry about me, ok? I swear I won't be a problem for you anymore."

He didn't say anything. He merely just put his head down and shook it. I felt my stomach start to fill up with dread, I had already fucked this up to the point of no return. I went to turn around, but before I could, he did. I couldn't look at him because I was scared of what he was going to say. He placed his hand under my chin and brought it up so that I was looking into his blue eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Lex. I'm pissed off at that bitch David."

I wasn't expecting that and I had to swallow back the lump in my throat. "This is fucked up, Jon." I couldn't stop my voice from cracking at the end.

"Yeah, it is," he said.

He dropped his hand and then walked over to my bed where he picked up my purse and held it out to me. I slowly walked over to him and took it. He then pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey, Stephanie this is Jon. Um, Dean Ambrose." My eyes went wide and could feel my knees start to shake.

"What are you doing Jon?" I asked as I tried to grab the phone from his hand.

He swatted me away and continued talking. "Have you arrived in Houston for RAW yet?...Well, Alexis and I need to talk to you about something serious...Yeah, I would say it is an emergency...Ok, thank you." He hung up and looked over to me. "She's going to meet us downstairs in like ten minutes."

"Jon, why did you do that to me right now?" I asked as I tried to sit down on my bed. I said tried because Jon quickly got hold of my arm and lifted me up, dragging me with him towards the door.

Before he opened it he turned around and looked at me. "We need to get this over with, Lexi. The sooner we tell her the sooner we can know at least in what direction we go from here."

"We?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I told you I was going to be there with you when you tell her. So, come on."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves, "Fuck me," I said out loud.

"After we're done with this, I promise," said Jon. He had a smirk on his face but it wasn't his usual cocky one. No, this one seemed more friendly than cocky.

We made our way to the elevators that took us down to the lobby. Once they opened up, I followed Jon to the bar/restaurant they had and we both waited for our boss, Stephanie McMahon. With every second that went by, my stomach felt as if I was on a non-stop roller coaster with never-ending loops. I couldn't stop fidgeting and I was constantly fighting back tears. I was too scared to let my eyes glance at the doors for fear of seeing her walking in.

"This is going to be so fucking embarrassing," I said while biting my lip to keep from crying.

"Yeah, I could imagine, but this isn't something that you can keep from the company. I'm sure if you did that the consequences would be alot worse," said Jon. All I could do was just nod my head, I felt like I was awaiting trial with a possible sentience of life in prison. My eyes were glued to the floor until I heard Jon mutter the words, "She's here."

"Fuck," I said while closing my eyes. I took a few deep breaths before finally looking up.

Stephanie was walking towards us, her eyes met mine and never left. She had a very serious look on her fave which made me extremely paranoid. Did she already know? Had David already leaked the pictures? I was shaking by the time she approached our table. Both Jon and I stood shaking hands with her. Once she took her seat, we did the same.

"Alright, what was so important that you needed to to see me right away?" She asked as she placed her phone on the table and crossed her hands in her lap.

Jon looked over to me and I looked over to him. I took a few calming breaths and swallowed about three times before speaking. I sat up straight and looked Stephanie eye to eye. "I ran into a situation involving an ex. I blocked his number and that didn't sit well with him. Yesterday he texted my roommate Sara, telling her to give me a message. He told her to tell me that if I didn't agree to meet with him then he would leak very private pictures of me. There is also a video that he said he would leak as well."

Stephanie's eyes went wide and she brought her hands up to the table. Is this something you expected from him or has this completely caught you off guard?"

"We were together for two years. When I started to get very popular in the indy circuit, he started accusing me of cheating on him with every guy I worked verbal abuse quickly escalated to physical abuse and since I was always wrestling men who were larger than me, the bruises and injuries were easy to hide. Once I signed with this company, I packed all of my things and left to Florida without saying a word to him. That being said, no. I didn't expect anything like this, at all," I informed her.

She took a deep breath. "And you are telling me this because..."

"Because I don't want anyone from the company to find out through TMZ or twitter. And I don't want to lose my job. This is the only thing I've ever wanted to do and for it to be taken away from me because of a crazy ex would crush me."

"Take me to your room, we need to call Vince," she said as she stood up. Jon and I quickly did the same. As I led the way, he let Stephanie go ahead of him. Just a few minutes later, Stephanie and I were seated at the table in the corner of Jons and I hotel room. He was seated on his bed, his eyes never leaving me. Stephanie called her father and put him on speaker.

"Steph, what can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"Hey, dad. This is a business call and a rather serious business call," she said as she looked over to me and quickly at Jon.

"O, ok. Well, let's hear it."

Stephanie then went on to tell Vince everything I had told her. Hearing it come out of her mouth and knowing that Vince McMahon was listening to it all made me want crawl into a whole and be left for dead. The vultures can have me.

Stephanie took a minute to see if the had anything to say, which he did. It was Vince, he always had something to say. "This isn't the attitude era anymore where divas are posing for playboy. We can not have this out there and then act like nothing happened. We either get rid of her or go in guns drawn."

I closed me eyes and clutched my stomach. I was just waiting for him to tell Stephanie to let me go.

"She's lucky she has already debuted with The Shield. If she would have debuted by herself I would have already had her contract pulled from file and shredded."

I let out a shaky breath and felt a tear roll down my cheek that I quickly wiped away. Not quick enough because Stephanie was able to see me and gave me a sympathetic smile which just embarrassed me even more.

"So, lawyers then?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Vince. "I'll get the suits to draw up a cease and desist letter in favor of Alexis. What city is his permanent residence located?"

I mouthed Philadelphia to Stephanie. "Philadelphia," Stephanie told her father.

"Alright, tell her to not contact him at all. Also tell her that she is on probation for three months. I have to go get this whole process started." With that he hung up and the line went dead. Stephanie hung up her phone and sat back in her seat.

I was so shocked that I still had my job, all the reasonable questions that I would have asked had I been in the right state of mind went right out the window. Luckily, Jon still had his senses. "What does he mean a one month probation?" He asked. I looked at him and then quickly to Stephanie.

"It means that if you mess up or cause any problems at all, no matter how big or small they may be, your contract will be terminated. You also won't be able to try out for us for one year," said Stephanie.

"So, what happens from here? What does she do?" Asked Jon. I was so grateful that he was here.

"Well, like my dad said, the lawyers will draft a cease and desist letter in Philadelphia. Once it is signed by a judge then it will be delivered to him which will prohibit him to distribute anything with your face or likeness on it. If he does then he will be faced with hefty fines and possible jail time. Philadelphia police go to his place of residence where they confiscate every computer, cell phone, recording device, memory card, flash card. Basically anything that could be used to house pictures and videos"

"I'm so sorry, Stephanie." I didn't know what else to tell her.

"Stuff happens. Just make sure this is the last time this kind of thing happens. Otherwise you are on your own. And thank your lucky stars that you are in this faction because that saved you tremendously," she said as she stood up and was making her way to the door. Jon quickly got up and went to open the door for her. She smiled at him but before leaving she turned to me." You are becoming the fans favorite diva really fast. My husband was the one who pushed for you get signed. You remind everyone of the original diva, the ones who can actually wrestle. Don't screw this up." She turned on her heel and left, Jon shutting the door.

"Fucking hell," I said as I collapsed onto my bed. I felt as if I had just escaped death. I looked up at Jon who was staring down at me with his deep in concentration.

"So, you're not fired, your boss just said that you were becoming a fan favorite, and there is a good chance that the world will never see your pics or video." He then flashed his cocky grin. "We need to celebrate."

* * *

After alot of convincing from Jon, he made me agree to going out with him and the boys tonight. Since Raw was tomorrow we couldn't stay out to late or go to crazy. All four of us headed to a gym that wasn't that far from the hotel. We did our usual routine and when it was time for Joe to help me with some of my weight lifting, he pulled me to the side away from Jon and Colby.

"I just wanted to know how you were holding up after lastnight," he said. Joe didn't know about the whole David thing. Him finding out that Jon and I have been hooking up because I told him in a drunk induced crying episode was bad enough. I gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine, alot better than I was lastnight. He told me that he didn't sleep with her. He said he was going to but couldn't go through with it."

"You believe him?" Asked Joe who looked completely unconvinced.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It has happened before with him."

Joe raised his brows and was completely surprised by that. "Ok," was all he said before he and I went back to lifting some iron.

Jons workout wasn't as aggressive as it usually was. When Seth asked him what was up, Jon simply told him that his body wasn't feeling like it usually did. He didn't mention that the reason he was clutching his left side and grimaced everytime he took a deep breath was thanks to me and my swift kicks. Three hours later we all were back at the hotel. Joe and Colby went to shower and get ready in their room while Jon and I retreated to ours. I showered first and was able to do my hair and makeup in the time Jon took to shower and get ready. He was moving a lot slower than he usually was thanks to the soreness. I opted for something that I didn't usually wear but found it at the bottom of my bag. A black, pleated skirt. I matched it with a short sleeved, black shirt with red lips all over it. I added my black flats with that and was ready to go.

As the boys and I made our way downtown to have a few drinks and eat some good food, the entire David situation was on the back burner. I just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated :) They help me know in what direction this story should go. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally got this update up :)**

* * *

I was the first one to wake up the following morning. Lastnight the guys and I had gone out to eat and have a drink or two, which kept my mind busy. This morning, however, the thoughts of David and my whole situation with him was at the forefront of my mind. I looked over at Jon who was still asleep in his bed. I got up as quietly as I could, retrieved my toiletry bag, and made my into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I didn't shower since we were all going to go do the gym this morning anyways, so I just washed my faced, brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door and knew Jon was awake.

"Come in," I said. Sure enough, in came Jon, looking extremely cute with his hair all over the place and shirtless.

He had his toothbrush with him and I moved alittle to the side so he could have the sink to himself. He grabbed the toothpaste and started to brush while looking at me through the mirror. He spit and then asked me, "Have you heard anything from Stephanie or David?"

I guess I wasn't the only one who had their mind preoccupied. I shook my head no and started to walk out of the bathroom but was stopped when Jon grabbed onto my arm.

"Try not to worry about it. If they can't take care of it, we will," he said with a wink.

I gave him a small smile. "I'm just really worried about what everyone is going to say. I've gone years in this business without anyone questioning me about what my intentions are which has always been pure wrestling. Now, if the pictures get out and especially that video, I feel like my entire reputation is going ot go down the drain. I can't even think about how Oso will react. Fuck." I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and breathing starts to become difficult. I try taking deep breaths but it just seems to make it worst.

"Are you ok?" Asks Jon.

I try to tell him no, that I think I'm having a panic attack but I can't get any words out. I just shake my head no and leave the bathroom. I walk to my bed where I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. That was a bad idea because now the room is going in and out of focus. Jon appears infront of me saying something. I can see his lips moving but I can't hear what he is saying. I push him out of my way and make my way back into the bathroom where I shut and lock the door. I run the shower with pure cold water and strip my clothes before climbing in. I stand under the shower head, the cold water id helping me breathe and my vision has cleared.

I stood under the freezing water until I was sure that I was shaking from the cold and not from my nerves. I shut the water off, climbed out, and dried myself off. I put back on the clothes I had stripped off. Before opening the door, I tried to listen carefully. I couldn't hear anything and for a second I thought that Jon must have left to the gym with the guys. I unlocked the door and stepped out. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jon sitting quietly on my bed, holding my phone in his hands.

I felt my heart beat start to accelerate again. "Did Stephanie call?"

"No, Sara called. She said all of your bed and everything showed up this morning. She told me you were going to text Paige to send your clothes and the rest of the things you had left in your apartment, which I did. I didn't say it was me or anything, just that she could send your things now and a thank you for doing it."

I know what he did was nice but it made me alittle angry. "So, what? Now you think I can't handle to do something as simple as texting someone to send me my things?"

What are you talking about?" Asked Jon. He looked around the room, "Are you seriously getting mad at me for doing you a simple favor?" He was starting to get alittle angry too.

"Exactly, a simple favor. Meaning I could have easily done it, you should have told Sara to hold on. Unless you were trying to pull off your charm on her. Moving on to the best friend? So classy."

His eyes went wide for a second before returning to normal size. When he spoke, there was a type of coldness behind his blue eyes. "You can always watch if you really want the whole show. You can even join, crowd participation is always encouraged."

Jon knew exactly what to do and what to say to feed whatever mood I was in. In this case, he was taking me from being a tad bit angry to declaring nuclear war on his ass. I bit my tongue until I tasted blood and that calmed me down a bit. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until I felt he wasn't in harm's way. When I opened them, Jon had a shirt on and was pulling on his gym shoes. He grabbed his gym bag and before walking out the door, he turned and threw my cell phone on the bed.

He opened the door and turned to look at me with a gaze that was still cold. "Stephanie didn't call, but she did text. She said for us to meet her down at the arena right away. I'm going to the gym with the guys, and since you don't want me doing you any favors, I'm sure you can handle going down there all by yourself. Cause you're a big girl, right sweetheart?" He gave me his cocky grin before slamming the door shut.

I anger that I felt quickly drained out of me. My blood felt as if it had turned to ice and my body ached all over. I shook my head as if the nerves would fall out of me. ofcourse, they didn't. I grabbed my phone and went to my texts. Sure enough, there was the text from Stephanie. I texted back telling her I would need just a few minutes to get all my bags together. We would be heading out to San Antonio after RAW tonight so I would need to take all of my things to the arena. She texted back that was fine but to hurry it along.

I quickly went to my main suitcase and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a plain black shirt and grey sweater to go over it. I went into the bathroom to retrieve my toiletry bag and shoved that into my suitcase, along with the clothes I was wearing and zipped it shut. I then made sure that I had my laptop and chargers in my carry-on bag, or some would say a large backpack, that I always took onboard with me when I flew. It also had my wallet, passport, and ring gear shoved into it.

I had to grab a taxi to the area since the guys had taken the rental car. I shoved some money at the driver, not bothering to wait for my change, got my bags out of the car, and head inside. I asked a random guy wearing a head set where I could find Stephanie McMahon and after checking my WWE clearance I.D., pointed me in the direction. I knocked on a door that had a sign that read Stephanie McMahon. I knocked and opened it once I heard her say come in.

Ofcourse, Stephanie was already dressed and in full hair and makeup, while I had my hair thrown into a messy bun and no makeup. I put my bags down and took a seat where she had motioned with her hand for me to take. It was just her and I in the room. My nerves were all over the place and I just tried to not let them take over me. If I let that happen then I would most likely throw myself on the floor, curl up into a ball and cry for days.

"Jon isn't going to join us this time?" she asked.

"No, he's at the gym with the guys," I tell her.

She nods her head before continuing. "Well, alot has taken place this morning. My father was able to notify our lawyers in time and they contacted some of their affiliates in Philadelphia where they drew up the cease and desist documents. They put a rush on it and a judge signed off on it first thing this morning.

Philly PD went to his place of residence where they confiscated all his laptops, phones, ipads and any other recording devices, including those of his live-in girlfriend. The police had to restrain him and David was then arrested for trying to assault a police officer. I just got off the phone with my dad who had just gotten off the phone with the lawyers. He told me to tell you that all pictures and video, even those that were more on the innocent side, had been erased and burned. You have his word on that."

"Does this mean it's over?" I asked.

"Unless you have some other skeletons in your closet," said Stephanie playfully. "You don't do you?" She asked. This time in a much more serious tone.

"No, I swear," I told her while shaking my head and holding up my hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Alright." She paused before her face changed into one that was more understanding. "Honestly, I'm really glad this situation was contained. You did the right thing in coming to us. We all hear nothing but great feed back from everyone who has gotten to work with you. Add on top of that how well you are meshing with the guys in the shield, you will go far this company, I can almost promise you."

I let our a shaky breath. I felt as if the world had been lifted off my chest and I could breathe for the first time in days. "Thank you, so much. I don't know what would have happened had it not been for you and your father and this company. Thank you."

"Well, you are on probation now, don't forget about that," she said.

"Ofcourse," I say. She then gets up and I do the same. I gather my bags and she walks me to the door, holding it open for me.

"Now, go get ready for RAW," she says.

I gave her a small smile and headed out. I made my way around the arena to where I found a door with a sign reading The Shield. I went in and put my stuff down, changing into my workout clothes. Since I obviously didn't hit the gym with the guys today, I had to improvise here at the arena.

After I was dressed I did my usual stretching. I then walked out to the where the crew was finishing setting up for the live show tonight. I ran the stairs for thirty minutes, the same stairs that the guys and I would probably walk down as we made our entrance through the crowd. I then did fifteen minutes jumping squats, followed by another fifteen minutes of different sit-up exercises. I then made my way to catering where a grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade. By the time I made it outside of the arena, I had already finished both bottles.

I stretched for a few minutes and then took off running. As I ran my way around the outside of the arena, I saw CM Punk running ahead of me. When I caught up to him I gave him a nod and he did the same to me. He had his headphones on so I hadn't bothered on actually saying anything. We kept up with eachother at a pretty brisk pace. As I approached the area of the where the superstars parked with the buses and trucks that carried everything for the show, I spotted the guys walking towards the private entrance of the arena with all of their luggage with them. Seth was the one to spot me first.

"Hey, you. Don't want to work out with us anymore or what?" He asked teasingly.

I stopped infront of them, drenched in sweat and completely out of breath from running for over a half an hour.

Seth handed me his bottle of water that he was holding and I willingly took it, gulping the whole thing down. I was able to speak alittle after that. "Had to talk to Stephanie," I told him in-between breaths.

"About what?" Asked Joe who was standing infront Jon.

"She wanted to know how we were all working out," I lied. I hadn't looked at Jon but could feel his eyes on me.

"And are we all good?" Asked Joe. He looked at Jon and I this time since he was the only other person in our little group that knew about Jon and me hooking up.

"Yeah, we're good," I said. Plastering a smile that wasn't too hard to fake. I was extremely happy that the David situation was taken care of and I did love my friendships with Colby and Joe. The only dent in my armory was Jon.

"Cool. We're all gonna shower and get ready for the show," said Seth.

"I'll walk in with you guys. I've already done almost three hours of workout anyways. I'll get my bag and shower in the divas locker room," I told them.

I walked besides Seth as Joe and Jon walked behind us. Seth talked about his workout and I listened, smiling at his enthusiasm. Once we entered our locker room, I grabbed my bag and headed over to the divas locker room that was located at the end of the hall and had a security guard infront of the door. I gave him a small smile and he gave me a nod. I wasn't close to any of the Divas since I hadn't really talke dto any of them, aside from Alicia Fox. I was planning on confronting her about her saying Jon and I were together when she went down to NXT before the situation with David happened. Now, I had no intentions of it.

I walked over to the towels that were for the girls and grabbed two. The Bella twins and Natalya were the only girls there. I made my way to the showers and placed my bag just outside of the curtain. When I was done washing every part of my body and was sure the conditioner was completely out of my hair, I grabbed one of towels and wrapped it around my hair. I then got the second one and wrapped it around my body. I stepped out, grabbed my bag and walked over to the dressing section of the room. As I dried myself off, not caring who saw me since it was just the girls, I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled on my bra and underwear before turning around and seeing Nikki Bella standing against the wall.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you and Dean Ambrose together?" She asked.

I pulled on some sweats and a plain black shirt. "Straight shooter I see," I said as I sat down the bench to pull on my socks and shoes.

"I know it's none of my business but speaking from personal experience, it just takes one guy to ruin your reputation in the locker room."

I was alittle surprised. I thought she was asking so she was able to get some details for the rumor mill. "Well, no, we aren't together. I'm not with anyone here or at home. I know it's Alicia Fox who had said some things down in NXT, I'm not mad about it. I'm also business when I was fourteen. You can pass that along to her for me, if you don't mind," I said while grabbing my bags and heading out of the locker room.

Before I could leave, Nikki placed her hand on my arm stopping me. "Becareful who you let your guard down with. I know you've wrestled for a lot longer than all the divas in here combined, aside from Nattie, but I have been here for a long time. Some girls can be plain disrespectful and vicious."

"Girls down in the indies are ruthless and cunts," I said.

Nikki laughed and dropped her hand from my arm. "Ok, just giving you a heads up."

"Thanks, I mean it and appreciate," I told her. She gave me a small smile that I returned before heading back to the guys.

Before I entered the room I made sure to knock. "Is everyone decent in there?" I asked.

"Yeah." I knew it was Jon. I sighed before opening the door and walked in. I didn't look around, I just headed to where the rest of my bags were and put everything back. I took out my ring gear and layed them out next to my things. When I turned around, I saw Jon standing just a few feet away from me. He was already dressed for the ring.

"You're not gonna change?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. After I head over to hair and make-up," I told him.

He nodded his head and I started to make my way to the door when he stepped infront of me. I glanced up at him but then quickly looked down. "What did Stephanie say about the David thing?" He asked.

I looked around the room. "Where are Joe and Colby?" I asked, not wanting them to know about this.

"Don't worry, they went to catering to get something to eat. They're not here," said Jon.

"It's taken care of. They got the video and pictures and Vince said they've been taken care of," I said, still not looking at him.

"And David?" He asked.

"He got arrested for trying to fight with one of the cops that were there."

"You should call Sara and tell her what happened. She's really worried but doesn't want to bother you about it."

I snapped my eyes to his. How did he know anything about how Sara was. "How would you know?" I asked.

"Because I talked to her," he said as if it were that obvious.

"How? I haven't talked to her."

"Don't get mad. Well, more mad than you are already, but I got her number off your phone. She's been texting you this whole time so I picked up your phone and called her from mine. She was crying and shit and I just told her what little I knew."

I went from angry to irate. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You looked though my phone and got my best friends number? If you wanted it that fucking bad you should have just asked," I said sarcastically.

"It's not like that Lexi, come on," he said.

"Are you trying to fuck her to get back at me for this morning?" I asked as I stepped up against him, closing the gap that was between us.

"What?" Asked Jon with a confused look on his face.

"You heard me," I said.

"Yeah, I heard you, I just can't believe you're seriously asking me that."

"Why not? You don't exactly have a clean record. Don't you have a soft spot for strippers?"

"Damn. This whole thing was a bad idea," he said as he took a step back.

"Just answer the question. Are you trying to use her to get back at me?"

"No, damn Lex. Look, I don't know if this whole David thing as you fucked up in the head right now or if it's something else, but you and I have to cool it. Obviously me and you isn't working out to well."

"There is no me and you, Jon. That's the problem." I shut my mouth and closed my eyes in frustration. I didn't mean to say that out loud but I had.

"What?" Asked Jon in a much softer tone.

"Nothing. Look, fuck her or don't fuck her, not my business. Like you said, you and I aren't working out so it's whatever. I have to get to hair and make up."

* * *

I had finished with hair and make-up when I walked back to the locker room. No one was there and I was grateful for that. I quickly changed into my ring gear and looked at my phone. It was three o'clock which left me with two hours before RAW went live and I would need to be with the guys in the back incase we were needed for the show. I grabbed my phone and decided I should call Sara. I wanted to tell her that the whole thing with David had been taken care of. I also wanted to see what the hell her and Jon were talking about.

As I made my way outside of the arena, I was stopped by Janice who was head of creative for the divas division. "Lexi, as of right now you are billed to be on the first hour with Kaitlyn. You're going to call her out since she is the divas champion and challenge her to a non-title match which if you win, you go on to wrestle AJ. Whoever wins that gets a title match against Kaitlyn," she says.

"That's sounds really good, thank you," I said while turning to walk outside.

"Wait, there is one thing," She says before I could go. I don't say anything and just wait for her to continue. "Randy comes out and interferes in your match. He RKO's Kaitlyn which causes a DQ and the win goes to Kaitlyn."

I bite my lip and take a deep breath. I was still new here and didn't want to be stamped has a problem to work with by creative, plus I was on probation. "Ok," I say as I muster up a small smile. "Is there anything going on with the shield tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes, because Randy interferes in your match, you and the guys will interfere in his match. Which is the main event," she says.

I finally make my way outside. I look around to make sure nobody is near me and I call Sara. "Lexi, thank God. I've been freaking out all day. How did your talk with Stephanie go? Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

I didn't answer any of her questions because all that was running through my head was Jon and the conversations they had been having. "You have been talking to Jon?" I asked.

"Yeah, he called me letting me know you were in a meeting with Stephanie. I'm sorry I kind of blew up your phone, I was worried about you," she said.

"So, he called you from his phone and you didn't think about how he got your number?" I asked.

"He told me he got it from your phone. Are you mad?" She asked.

"Sara, he went through my phone and then called you from his. Why didn't he just call you from my phone? His ass was already going through it anyways. Did he flirt with you?"

"Are you serious?" Asked Sara.

"Yes. We got into a fight this morning after I kind of had a little breakdown and now I think he's trying to use you to get back at me. Tell me the truth Sara, did he say anything that would make you think he was coming on to you?" That had come out alittle to frantic but I didn't care, I wanted to know what Jon was up to.

"Lex, no. He didn't, he just kept talking about you and asked if I had ever been around you when you freaked out like that. He told me you guys had gotten into it that morning and how he felt like a dick knowing that you were in there alone," she said.

My anger and anxious lowly faded away and was quickly replaced by regret. "After the meeting I told went off on him again about going through my phone and how he was basically planning on fucking you to get back at me for our fight this morning. He said that we maybe we were a bad idea Sara. He said we aren't working out and should cool it."

"I told you, Lex. You aren't the friends with benefits kind of girl. And Jon, well, I don't know him. He seems to care about you though, maybe if you try and talk to him you can smooth things out aliitl bit."

"No, I'm not talking to him. I made myself look like a crazy bitch who has too much fucking baggage. I can't. I'm just going to act as if it's nothing when we work but I'm done."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. How do you see this thing going?**


End file.
